Raptar y Pervertir
by Dreamy Cullen
Summary: Rosalie Hale tiene una fantasía secreta, ser secuestrada, amarrada y seducida. Cuando confiesa su secreto a su mejor amiga en un desafío, nunca se imagina que se haría realidad.
1. Argumento

_Hola! pues aqui estoy de nuevo despues de un millon de años jaja les traigo esta adaptación que estoy haciendo sobre mi pareja favorita Rose y Emmett... ahora si actualizare muy seguidoya que esta adaptación de Brynn Paulin esta casi terminada._

_espero les guste..._

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Brynn Paulin yo solo uno los dos... ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Argumento: <em>**

Cuidado con lo que deseas...

Rosalie Hale tiene una fantasía secreta, ser secuestrada, amarrada y seducida. Cuando confiesa su secreto a su mejor amiga en un desafío, nunca se imagina que se haría realidad.

Emmet Cullen, el dueño de "La Mazmorra" le había echado el ojo a Rosalie hacía meses, pero no creía que estuviera vinculada a las calientes cosas él que hacía. Cuando escuchó su secreto, supo que sería el único en realizar su fantasía, un fin de semana de su sumisión a él, su amante misterioso y magistral .

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus lindos reviews...<strong>

**y para los que leen nuestro pedaso de felicidad eterna tambien actualizare pronto :)**

Dreamy Cullen


	2. Fantasía secreta

__****_A_qui esta el primer capi de la historia espero que les guste...

__**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Brynn Paulin yo solo uno los dos... ;)__

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-"<em>Ser secuestrada"- Rosalie le susurró a su amiga. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie en la cafetería escuchara su confesión. No había nadie cerca, salvo un magnífico hombre mirando su ordenador y disfrutando de un café con leche, pero llevaba auriculares, por lo que tenía la seguridad de que no la había escuchado.

-¿Secuestrada? ¿Esa es tu fantasía secreta?- preguntó Alice. -Parece un poco...-

-Y, ya sabes- Rose interrumpió. -Hum, forzada.-

-¿Violada?-

-¡No! Dios, no. Quiero decir, bueno, caray Es una fantasía. En mi fantasía él tiene la certeza de que lo deseo, y lo obtengo. Pero, ya sabes. Es una inofensiva y rara fantasía. Millares de mujeres la tienen.-

-¿Millares?-

-Sólo porque tú no las tienes, no significa que no sea cierto- respondió Rosalie, sintiéndose consciente de si misma, sin hacer nada, jugaba con un mechón de pelo dorado que le caía sobre la clavícula. Miró de nuevo al hombre para asegurarse de que no estaba escuchando. Bajo el ala de su gorra de béisbol roja, sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente la PC. La gorra, que cubría el cabello corto y oscuro, parecía estar en oposición con la camisa blanca abotonada, pero parecía en perfecta armonía con los músculos que el algodón apenas contenía. Por suerte, parecía totalmente ajeno a la conversación que se desarrollaba a su lado.

¡Señor!, ¿que la había poseído para contar la verdad cuando Alice le preguntó cuál era su fantasía secreta? Ella no había jugado a verdad o desafío en su adolescencia, y esta versión a los veintiocho años le estaba provocando nauseas. Deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada, agitó el sobre de Splenda en su taza de café negro. Su estómago se retorció ante la idea de otro café y pensó que tal vez debería comer algo en su lugar, pero no tenía tiempo para alimentarse de verdad y en la cafetería solo había pasteles.

Suspiró y se tomó un sorbo de su bebida humeante. Alice no debería sorprenderse por su confesión. La chica se había entregado de una aventura descabellada a otra. Sin embargo, Rosalie se daba cuenta ahora, que debería haberle dicho que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

-¿No tienes ningún tipo de deseo secreto?- preguntó Rose con la esperanza de desviar la atención de si misma.

Alice tenía las mejillas coloradas. ¿Su amiga ruborizada? Debía ser una fantasía extraordinaria.

-Suéltalo- pidió Rosalie.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

-Yo, uh, he hecho todo con lo que podría fantasear. Nada como ser secuestrada- miró su reloj.-¡Opps! Me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde. Jueves por la noche y tengo mucho que hacer. Te llamaré mañana y me darás todos los humeantes detalles sobre Craig y su gran ¿camión?-

-Si, claro- respondio Rose

Era la forma de Alice de escabullirse de decirle su fantasía. Rosalie negó con la cabeza. No importaba. Alice lo olvidaría en dos segundos, y Rose se iría a casa con su merodeador a pilas y fingiría que era un extraño enmascarado que venía por ella.

Emmet Cullen se forzó por no mirar con la boca abierta a la hermosa mujer de la mesa de al lado. La había visto por allí antes, y cada vez ella lo fascinaba con su cascada de cabellos dorados, y los perversos ojos azules brillantes. Era un poco delgada para su gusto, pero nada que no pudiera ser resuelto con una pizza y un pastel.

Cuando la vio, su polla se puso a toda marcha. Era el clon de la muñeca Barbie que muchos hombres buscaban, la personificación de sus sueños. Y después de oír la fantasía secreta que acababa de contarle a su amiga Oh, tío, estaba perdido.

Como propietario de un club de estilo de vida alternativo, La Mazmorra, raramente se acercaba a una mujer. Cuando lo hacía, ellas simplemente le sonreían falsamente o salían corriendo de miedo. Sí, muchas mujeres que se había encontrado tenían miedo de su modo de vida, o estaban encantadas con un breve paseo por el lado salvaje, pero eso no le gustaba. No quería un esclavo como estilo de vida, solo alguien que fuera sumisa a él cuando comenzase una escena, alguien que siempre fuera su esclava en el dormitorio.

Su polla empujó contra el cierre del pantalón, y se revolvió en la silla, esperando quitar parte de la presión. Oír a la 'Pequeña Señorita Sueños Húmedos' revelando su fantasía envió su imaginación a volar y a su necesidad a una carrera salvaje. Si ella quería la fantasía, él era exactamente el hombre para realizarla. Pero, ¿ella querría lo que las demás o debería presentarse? Recostado en su asiento, la miró cuando ella se levantó de la mesa. Sus delgadas caderas se balancearon cuando se movió para terminar su café y luego dejar el edificio. Desde que adquirió su club, había aprendido mucho de mujeres, y esa definitivamente necesitaba de quince a veinte libras más en ella.

Secuestrarla sería difícil y arriesgado. Desde luego no quería ganarse de quince a treinta años en prisión. El riesgo no iba a detenerlo, no demasiado. Había visto la mirada en sus ojos, cuando confesó su deseo secreto a su amiga, el deseo en su interior era fuerte y profundo, ella realmente lo anhelaba.

Si resultaba que ella no lo quería a él, la devolvería a su propia cama, sin tocarla, si ella lo quisiese Bueno, entonces sería suya. En todos los sentidos. Él la ataría a su cama, y la haría gritar de placer. Aprendió pronto que su placer estaba en relación directa con el de su sumisa y la dulce belleza que acababa de salir era definitivamente una sumisa, no había duda sobre eso. Ninguna mujer que fuese una Dominante disfrutaría de ser secuestrada y 'forzada' seductoramente.

La vio sacar su auto del aparcamiento, y luego rodar hacia la calle. Ella vivía en el mismo complejo de apartamentos que su hermano Jasper, y la vio estacionar en el garaje subterráneo del edificio. Sabía a través de conversaciones con Jasper, que los residentes del edificio habían pedido en varias ocasiones la instalación de cámaras de seguridad en la zona del garaje, pero aun no las habían puesto.

El cloroformo estaba fuera de cuestión. Podía ser peligroso, y ciertamente no quería hacerle daño. Su empresa tenía un servicio de secuestro. Los Doms que lo supervisaban podían ayudarle con una forma segura para llevársela. Emmett comenzaría a partir de ahí.

Cerrando su ordenador, comenzó a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaría para el fin de semana.

La noche siguiente, Rosalie recostó la cabeza contra el volante de su auto después de aparcar en su lugar habitual en el sombrío garaje. Qué terrible día.

Todo lo que podía salir mal, lo había hecho. Los viernes el despacho pediátrico siempre era un zoológico, pero este había tenido algo especial en el aire y no era solo la gripe. Había sido golpeada por un niño pequeño, mojada por un bebé y varios críos más habían gritado por que no querían las vacunas. Por poco había vomitado en sus zapatos, el secretario de los nuevos ingresos no había conseguido encontrar la mitad de los archivos de los pacientes, y Rosalie había estado corriendo sin parar desde las nueve de la mañana. El médico a cargo había estado al borde de las lágrimas, gruñendo a todo el personal. Eso solo fue una razón más para que considerase emplearse en otras oficinas.

Ella había parado en el gimnasio de camino a casa, trabajando en alguna de sus tensiones y, después de ducharse, al menos se sentía fresca. Tal vez comiese una ensalada en su apartamento, después vería la TV durante unas horas, perdiéndose en alguna de sus comedias románticas favoritas.

Tal vez dejase la ensalada y solo colapsaría en el sofá.

Lanzando un suspiro agotado, abrió la puerta del auto y salió. La vida no debería pesar tanto sobre ella. ¿Acaso no tenía un buen trabajo en la basura economía, amigos, un lugar para vivir? Realmente tenía de todo, excepto una familia o un hombre, pero al menos uno de esos vendría con el tiempo. ¿No?

Sólo había abierto la puerta de atrás de su vehículo, cuando dos enormes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor desde atrás. Su corazón se precipitó en su garganta, el pulso voló tan rápido que apenas escuchaba nada con su sangre corriendo por sus oídos. Una gran mano le cubrió la boca y el aliento cálido invadió sus terror puro se apoderó de ella, haciendo temblar su cuerpo entero mientras luchaba contra el hombre que la sujetaba. Su abrazo se apretó, pero fue por el pánico que empezó a ver puntitos negros. Oh Dios, ¿se habría puesto en esta situación por haber dicho su deseo en voz alta?

-Callate un poquito- él murmuró con su voz profunda y serena.

Las palabras suaves la tranquilizaron un poco. No sonaba como un lunático, ¿pero cómo sonaba un lunático?

-No voy a hacerte daño- continuó. -Conozco tu fantasía secreta, y estoy aquí para dartela‛.-

¿Cómo podría saber su fantasía? ¿Alice se lo habría contado a alguien? ¿Era este hombre uno de sus amigos y había sido enviado para una follada por pena? No podía ser el tipo de la cafetería de ayer. No podía haber oído nada, no había mostrado ninguna reacción con sus palabras. No, esto debía ser cosa de Alice, lo que significaba que estaba segura.

-Te he visto y deseado durante mucho tiempo, y ahora se lo que quieres Esta es tú oportunidad. Asiente con la cabeza para si, y te llevaré de aquí. Niega para no, y te irás en tu coche.-

¿Le estaba dando opción? Eso definitivamente era idea de Alice. Su respiración se estremeció en sus pulmones cuando respiró por la temblorosa boca. Su estómago se agitó cuando se dio cuenta de que podía conseguir lo que quería y sin embargo estar todavía segura.

¡Por favor, que no sea un error!

Lentamente, ella asintió con la cabeza, sus nervios volaron salvajes por las implicaciones del éxito de su elección. ¡Esto era una estupidez! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella estaría completamente bajo su control.

-Buena elección, nena- Murmuró con voz aterciopelada.

-¿Quien eres?- Murmuró ella bajo su mano.

Ella lo sintió reír y a continuación la besó detrás de la oreja. Un temblor la atravesó, al tiempo de ser matizado por el deseo prohibido. La boca de su captor se trasladó hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, pellizcándole antes de seguir hacia arriba para susurrarle.

-¿Quien soy yo? Para el resto del fin de semana, me puedes llamar Amo- El brazo que la rodeaba se movió hacia arriba, luego le pellizcó el pezón rígido. Su voz se volvió más dura, provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. -Y a ti te llamaré esclava-

Levantó la mano de su boca, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un paño de olor dulce la cubrió. Infructuosamente, luchó, inhalando entre gritos.

Lentamente, el mundo se volvió borroso, y luego se quedó a oscuras...

* * *

><p>fin del primer capitulo<p>

les gusto? no les gussto?

dejen un review ke son muy importantes :)

nos leemos pronto ..

**Dreamy Cullen**


	3. Reglas

_Segundo capi espero les gustee :)..._

__**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Brynn Paulin yo solo uno los dos... ;)__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2 <em>**

Rosalie se despertó tan de repente como si un interruptor de luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza. Sus sentidos inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta máxima y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Qué había acordado ella? ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Ella estaba en una cama. Sus manos atadas por encima de su cabeza y la boca amordazada. Sus piernas estaban separadas y atadas también. Ella todavía estaba vestida con sus pantalones de nylon y su camiseta de algodón que había llevado a casa del gimnasio.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto?

Su corazón golpeo contra su pecho y ella miró a su alrededor. El hombre había dejado la luz encendida y podía ver por las paredes brillantes de madera que estaba en una cabaña bien cuidada. La pared a su derecha eran principalmente ventanas. A través de ellas, el agua y los árboles se extendían a todo lo que ella podía ver.

El la había tomado en la ciudad y la había traído a un lugar en que ella podía gritar y nadie podría oírla. ¿Qué había hecho? De pronto, a pesar de su deseo secreto y creer en el garaje que su amiga había hecho esto, un crudo terror la atravesó.

-Hay algunas cosas que necesitas entender antes de empezar- dijo su captor sorprendiéndola. Su mirada fue a su izquierda y lo encontró sentado en una silla al otro lado de la cama. Sus labios se pusieron en una línea recta mientras la miraba con intención con sus ojos verdes. Él llevaba una máscara de cuero negra que ocultaba la mitad superior de su rostro. Por encima de él, tenía el pelo en un desorden controlado que le dijo que el estilo desordenado era a propósito, si ese peinado batidor de huevos podría ser considerado un estilo. A pesar de sí misma tenía que admitir que era caliente. Tenía que tener confianza en sí mismo para llevarlo.

Ella tragó saliva con la garganta seca cuando bajo la mirada , el se había quitado la camisa que había llevado, sabía que era fuerte por la forma que la había agarrado más temprano, pero ahora vio que los músculos eran mas grandes de lo que se había imaginado. Tal poder. Sus tatuajes tribales negros estaban pintados hacia abajo del brazo derecho y a mitad de camino sobre el pecho. Una línea recta de marcas pasaban a través de su vientre como una cola para rizar alrededor de su ombligo. Sus jeans vestían sus largas piernas, extendidas frente a él mientras la miraba.

-En primer lugar necesitas entender sobre todas las cosas que no voy a hacerte daño.- Él se inclinó más cerca.-Eso no significa que no habrá un poco de dolor. El dolor que voy a darte va a llevarte al placer. No soy un sádico y nunca serás herida. ¿Me entiendes? -.

Ella asintió con la cabeza un poco preocupada por la parte del dolor. Recordó lo suficiente acerca del BDSM para saber que un Dom a menudo iniciaba a una sumisa con satisfacción y cumplimiento. ¿Qué pensaría por su respuesta a su profunda voz de mando? ¿Le traería alguna satisfacción?

-En segundo lugar, te voy a regresar a tu apartamento el lunes en la mañana, pero este fin de semana, eres mía. Tendrás una palabra de seguridad si la dices en cualquier momento, esta escena terminara y yo te llevare a tu casa, inmediatamente. ¿Queda claro? -

Ella asintió de nuevo. Tragó saliva a la afirmación que ella era suya. La tentación de lamer sus labios se vio frustrada por la mordaza que llevaba. El frunció el ceño. Si ellos estuvieran a la mitad de ninguna parte, ¿por qué poner esto en su boca?

Debido a que él lo prefería y tal vez porque había pensado que podría excitarla. Era simple como eso. Sorprendentemente ella se sentía más segura cuando él expuso sus "reglas", entre más lo hizo mas la encendía, bueno, quizá no era tan sorprendente ya que tenía un montón de libros de BDSM en casa que la ponían completamente caliente.

-En tercer lugar, lo que diga se hace. Yo soy el Amo aquí. Tu Amo. Cuando te quite la mordaza, me vas a responder "Sí, amo y No, amo". Si me desobedeces, serás castigada. Primero discutiremos las acciones tabú, pero por lo demás si yo te mando a hacer algo lo haces, ¿me entiendes? -

Rosalie vaciló. No le gustaba obedecer a nadie. A decir verdad, ella había sido obstinada de niña. Aún así... La idea de no tener voluntad propia por el fin de semana hizo palpitar su corazón.

-Esclava, responde ¿Quedo claro?-

_Esclava _la palabra le llamó la atención y envío fuego a su coño. Sus ojos se abrieron. No queriendo correr el riesgo de ser castigada como él había mencionado, rápidamente dio su consentimiento pues se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo y su cuerpo estaba lleno de nervios por la anticipación. Esto era exactamente lo que quería no un secuestro de algún criminal horrible que le hiciera daño, que podía amenazarla o incluso matarla pero ser secuestrada por un desconocido sensual que iba a satisfacer las necesidades que había mantenido en secreto durante muchos años, uh, si.

¿Quién iba a seducirla para que lo obedeciera? ¿Quién era, obviamente un versado en el lado BDSM que ella había tenido miedo de explorar? ¿Quién era este desconocido...?

Ella se preguntó si vería su cara o si él siempre seria un desconocido para ella. ¿Podría verlo después de este fin de semana y no darse cuenta que el hombre ante ella fue con quien tuvo relaciones sexuales?

Su crema llenaba su coño mientras su mente corría. ¿Quién era él?

El Amo. Y eso era todo lo que ella tenía que saber.

Aparentemente satisfecho con su debate él se levantó. -Te voy a quitar la mordaza- dijo -Y no vas a hablar a menos que te haga una pregunta.-

Rosalie lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando le quitó la mordaza y extendió sus labios e inmediatamente sacó su lengua a través de ellos. Los ojos de él se volvieron negros y con una sonrisa oscura se puso a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Su respiración la dejó mientras lo miraba.

-La confianza es importante- anunció él.

_-¿Qué?-_

-¿Confías en mí?-Preguntó él. Sus nudillos pasaron a lo largo de su mejilla luego por el cuello y por el hombro. Ella temblaba con estremecimientos siendo muy consciente del espiral en su núcleo.

-Sí- respondió ella.

Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado sin decir nada.

-Sí... Amo-, se corrigió. La palabra sonaba tan extraña saliendo de su boca y casi se sentía tonta diciéndolahasta que él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Mejor-. Su mano se movió hacia abajo del hombro yendo a su pecho, los dedos dando vueltas por la base pero no avanzando hacia su pico. -¿Por qué confías en mí?- le preguntó él con los ojos en el movimiento de sus dedos, como si la pregunta fuera de su mano. De alguna manera ella lo sabía.

-Porque, bueno, Alice hizo esto. Con un amigo o tal vez uno de servicios de secuestro. Ella nunca dejaría que me hicieran daño, um, Amo.-

La mirada de él se levantó penetrante hacia ella. Él inclinó la cabeza otra vez. La diversión bailando en sus ojos y ella se preguntó si fue una broma secreta.

"Hmm...‛Murmuró él.

Sus dedos se movieron por sus pechos hasta llegar a los pezones que se habían endurecido como pequeñas piedras. Apretó cada punta, pellizcándolas hasta que la presión creció y lanzas de dolor se astillaron en sus montículos, electrizándola desde el pecho hasta su coño, que en el camino se transformaron en cintas de placer. Ella se quedó sin aliento, sus caderas se retorcían debajo de él, cuando la libero, ella se quejó con ganas de más, sorprendida por su reacción, sorprendida por sus acciones. Inmediatamente la presión volvió mientras él los apretaba y los retorcía mirándola, sus ojos llenos de placer por la agonía abandonada de ella.

Otro gemido se escapo cuando él la dejó en libertad una vez más. Sus manos ásperas en los pulgares torturando sus nudos y ella estaba desesperadamente necesitaba, deseaba tener su carne desnuda para experimentar su toque.

-Tan receptiva. Reaccionas como una sumisa verdadera-, comentó. -Creo que voy a disfrutar de tu secuestro y esclavitud. -

Un temblor pasó a través de su vientre. ¿Podría ella estar más excitada? Si él metiera los dedos en su coño lo encontraría mojado, listo para que su polla arara en ella, lo quería ahora, lo quería follándola duro, quería ser poseída por este extraño el fin de semana.

Preguntándose qué tan pronto ella lo sentiría dentro, vio cómo el metía sus dedos en el bolsillo trasero.

-Yo no soy amigo de Alice y no soy parte de una agencia de secuestro-

-¿Qué?-Con voz entrecortada Rosalie tiró de los amarres que le sostenía las manos. ¡Estúpido! Ella también era estúpida. ¿Cómo podía haber acordado algo como esto, permitiéndole que se la llevara?

-Confianza- dijo tan claramente que ella quedó inmóvil. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y el pecho subiendo y bajando como un pájaro con miedo. ¿Confiar en él? El se había convertido de repente en una entidad desconocida, un secuestrador real. Y ella probablemente estaba en peligro.

-Déjame ir-, exigió ella.

El rostro de él era implacable, como una máscara de piedra. -Te lo dije, tendrías una palabra de seguridad y si la dices esto se termina de inmediato.- Hizo una pausa dejando que sus palabras le llegaran. -Piensa mucho antes de decirla. Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Mis reglas... -

Ella tragó saliva con una calma extraña quemando todo momento por él.

_Sé tu fantasía secreta y estoy aquí para dártela. _

_Di sí y te llevo de aquí. O sacude la cabeza con no y te dejo en tu coche. _

_No voy a hacerte daño. _

_Vas a regresar a tu apartamento antes del lunes por la mañana. _

_Tendrás una palabra de seguridad. Si la dices en cualquier momento, esta escena habrá terminado y te llevare a tu casa. _

Ella se mordió el labio con miedo de que la decisión que estuviera a punto de tomar fuera estúpida, pero aún con mas miedo a no hacerlo. -Lo siento, amo- susurró ella orgullosa de que su voz no temblara y que se había acordado de seguir la orden correcta que él le dio. -Yo estoy... Yo estoy bien ahora."-

-Muy bien. Habra un castigo mas tarde. -

-Pero...-

El inclinó la cabeza y ella se imaginó que estaba levantando una ceja.

-Sí, amo- murmuró ella. _Maldita sea. _

-¿Confías en mí?- Preguntó él. -¿Sí o no? Podemos dejar la formalidad de 'Amo' por el momento-

-Sí- respondió ella.

Bien. Voy a probarte.-

¿Ponerla a prueba? eso no sonaba bien.

Moviéndose lentamente, él metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás de nuevo. Poco a poco, saco una navaja y abrió la hoja.

El pánico se apoderó de Rosalie tan fuerte que se sacudió a pesar de que se esforzó por permanecer inmóvil. Ella se quedó mirando el metal. Su respiración salió dentro y fuera con esfuerzo y tuvo mareos.

-Esclava- le dijo con voz áspera. -¿Confías en mí?-

_Voy a probarte. _Todo lo que él había hecho hasta ahora le había demostrado que no la iba a herir así que asintió con la cabeza sin poder hablar por entre su garganta cerrada.

-Muy bien-dijo, la bondad tiñendo su profunda voz. -Sé que es difícil para ti. Pero... con la confianza viene el placer y yo puedo prometerte un gran placer.-

El cuchillo se trasladó a su cuello antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él levantó el cuello de la camisa y lo corto. Dejando a un lado la hoja por un momento, él agarro la camisa y la rasgo hacia abajo dejando su dorso desnudo hasta su sujetador.

Ella se estremeció pero no por la navaja. Siempre había sido gorda cuando fue más joven y había luchado mucho para mantener el peso. En los últimos seis meses había ganado algunas libras.

-Preciosa- murmuró él -Pero...-

_¿Pero? _Ella cerró los ojos. Maldita sea. ¡Ella debería haber pasado tiempo extra en el gimnasio el pasado mes!

-Bebe, los niños en los países del tercer mundo tienen más carne en ellos que tu, eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto nunca, pero voy a necesitar

ser súper cuidadoso este fin de semana porque estás cerca de 9 kilos por debajo de mi zona de confort-

¿Quería que aumentara de peso? ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos los hombres como él? ¿Los que no eran secuestradores?

-Puedo prometerte un montón de pastel de queso esta noche- gruñó. El cuchillo rodó a través del frente de su sostén de encaje blanco. El quito las copas. -Mmm, pastel de queso cubierto de frutas maduras y regordetes como éstos. -

Doblándose hacia adelante, capturó un pezón entre sus dientes y lo apretó con fuerza suficiente hasta que ella se quedo sin aliento y luego suspiro cuando lo dejo ir lamiendo toda la aureola, su piel se arrugo bajo sus atenciones, la excitación de ella se multiplico por diez cuando él la lamió. Unos momentos más tarde, repitió la acción en el pico opuesto. La espalda de ella se arqueaba mientras empuja hacia arriba en la boca de él.

-Amo...- se quejó ella. Ella quería decir su nombre, para llamarlo por el y este era el único nombre que sabía.

No había atisbo de temor en Rosalie cuando él pasó la hoja por sus mangas y por las tiras del sujetador, luego quitó la ropa por completo de su cuerpo. Poco a poco arrastrando el cuchillo a lo largo de su piel entre los pechos y el vientre. La punta raspo un poco pero el miedo no la agito, solo se estremeció con la anticipación de tener la mitad inferior desnuda para él y cuando él estuviera tocando su coño... ¿iba a chupar su clítoris y volverla salvaje?

El rápidamente corto a través de sus pantalones y los tiró a un lado. Después de cerrar la navaja tiró de la tela. Pero ella aún llevaba, ropa interior blanca con volantes... La decepción de ella fue de corta duración. De rodillas entre sus muslos, él se sentó sobre los talones y la miró. Sus grandes manos se movieron a lo largo de sus muslos.

-Mía- gruñó.-¿Te entregas a mí, esclava?-

¿Darse a sí misma? ¿No veía la humedad en la franja delgada que cubría su coño?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-En voz alta- exigió él.

-Sí, amo. Soy suya. -

Sonriendo él salió de la cama y cogió el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros. De repente, él cerró los ojos suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Con una risa seca la miró de nuevo. -Pones a prueba mi control. -

¿Ella?

-No dije tu palabra de seguridad y debería haberlo hecho antes de ponerte a prueba. -

Ella se mordió el labio. -Es probable que sea bueno que no lo hicieras.-

-Es sasafrás.-

-Sasafras- preguntó ella.

¿Repites o lo dices porque quieres irte a casa?-

-Repito- exclamó ella sintiendo un rubor quemando sus mejillas.

-Sí, esa es la palabra y no la quiero escuchar de nuevo a menos que quieras que te lleve a casa- Ella no perdió como él giro ligeramente sus labios.

El miró sus manos en el cierre de sus pantalones y una franja oscura de cabello salió de la máscara, oscureciendo incluso sus ojos. De repente, ella deseaba poder ver su rostro qué tipo de nariz tenía, verle por completo los ojos.

El sonido de la cremallera descendiendo destrozó el silencio de la habitación. Atrapando su aliento se quedó mirándolo. Centímetro a centímetro, él bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de algodón negro. Vislumbro su enorme polla y las pesadas bolas mientras se inclinaba, cuando él se enderezó, ella se quedó sin aliento al ver la vista del ancho de su pene, elevándose en un ligero arco de un nido de negro rizos y estaba duro, tan duro. La punta de la lengua de ella rápidamente salió sobre el labio inferior mientras se imaginaba la cabeza oscura llenando su boca y la sensación en su lengua mientras lo tomaba profundamente. Sus dedos se apretaron en puños por encima del cuero que la tenía prisionera. Quería tocarlo. Señor, quería tocarlo y cubrir con su mano toda su longitud.

El se acercó la cama y volvió a su posición entre sus rodillas y deslizo las manos lentamente por sus muslos hacia su núcleo. Rosalie se retorció contra las restricciones mientras lo miraba tocarla, viendo el tono oliva de sus dedos a lo largo de su piel. Anticipando su posesión, su coño estaba húmedo. Sus músculos se estremecían bajo sus caricias. El apretó con sus dedos metiéndose en ella, de repente agarró la tela frágil de las bragas y las rompió. Los restos fueron arrojados a un lado y él se subió sobre ella, su cara en la de ella, sus labios rozando su boca. Su polla dio un empujoncito en sus pliegues empapados y su toque junto con su excitación excesiva la envió en un espiral al orgasmo. Eso la sorprendió y le robó el aliento.

Aturdida ella lo miró. Aún no había entrado en ella... -Lo siento- susurró ella.

Él sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos. Su pulgar acarició por encima de su labio inferior. -¿Sabes sobre el BDSM y cómo algunos Dom restringen los orgasmos dejando que sus subs se corran sólo cuando ellos lo dicen?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Oh, estaba en un gran problema. Sólo tenerlo sobre ella, su polla balanceándose suavemente en su contra estaba construyendo su próxima liberación. No tenía una oración para hacer que no sucediera.

-Yo no soy así-, dijo él. Sus labios se movieron sobre la carne blanda delante de la oreja. Entonces su aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas. -Me gusta cuando una mujer tiene orgasmos. Me encanta la sensación de mi polla al ser apretada y los sonidos de los gritos de placer cuando la haga llegar. Y cuando la haga llegar. Y cuando la haga llegar-

-Oh Dios.-

Él negó con la cabeza. -'¡Oh Amo, para ti.-

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, empujó lentamente en su canal. Su circunferencia ancha llenando el pasaje que había estado vacío, a excepción de su vibrador para los últimos tres años. Y él con su vibrador no tenía comparación. Sus paredes se flexionaron a su alrededor mientras su crema lo inundaba por encima de su eje. Con ansiedad, ella empujó contra él las restricciones en los tobillos. Él la agarró por las caderas, manteniéndola quieta hasta que la llenara hasta el último centímetro. El no se detuvo. Él no le permitió ajustarse. Su ingle girando contra ella, su hueso púbico presionando contra su clítoris.

-Mantén tus ojos en los míos- le ordenó cuando ella los había cerrado. Poco a poco, él comenzó un ritmo constante empujando cada vez más duro, profundo y velozmente. Tiras de reacciones se deslizaron fuera de su centro con la promesa de la liberación que llegaba. Encerrada en la sensación, ella necesitaba mirar hacia otro lado, excluirlo todo, pero la sensación de él empujando su polla dentro y fuera, la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes intensos la torturaba, era demasiado, demasiado íntimo.

El grito de ella rasgó a través del aire cuando el clímax se estrelló en su contra.

-Sí... Me gusta eso- Dijo él con voz aspera. -Córrete para mí-

La liberación parecía seguir y seguir hasta que su voz se hizo ronca por sus gritos, su cuerpo se sacudió por el esfuerzo, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, su cabeza se balanceaba de lado a lado cuando las olas abrumadoras la empujaron aún más en el olvido de lo que nunca había estado. La habitación se desvaneció, él se desvaneció, todo excepto su pene yendo más profundo por la succión de su coño.

-Por favor... por favor... por favor...- suplicó ella incoherente. ¿Por favor, para? ¿Por favor, nunca pares? Ella no lo sabía.

Por encima de ella, él rugió y ella sintió su semen explotar en sus profundidades con espasmos. Jadeando, él se inclinó sobre ella mientras se tranquilizaba. Una gota gruesa de sudor cayó entre sus pechos y bajó rodeando por la parte inferior de un montículo. Su cuerpo reaccionó con pequeñas liberaciones y se estremeció sin poder hacer nada. Nunca viviría a través de este fin de semana...

* * *

><p><em>finn del segundo capi<em>

_que les parecio? les gustoo? no les gusto¡? _

_la vdd a mi si :P_

_jajaja_

_espero sus reviews y me lo dicen aii_

_regalenme muchos reviews porfiss :)_

_byee_

**_Dreamy Cullen_**


	4. castigo

_Tercer capi espero les gustee :)..._

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Brynn Paulin yo solo uno los dos... ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 3<em>**

La cautiva de Emmett yacía sin aliento por debajo de él, mirando su rostro oscurecido con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Voy a soltarte pero tienes que comportarte‛-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero él entrecerró los ojos. Tenía que asegurarse de que no trataría de hacer algo estúpido.

-"No hay nada por aquí en millas"- continuó él. -Si tratas de correr, sólo obtendrás hacerte daño o perderte o bien cabrearme y no quieres eso. -

Ella frunció el ceño. -No es como si tengo alguna ropa que ponerme.-

Él sonrió, le gusto la idea de tenerla desnuda por el fin de semana.

Cautelosamente, él se levantó con cuidado de no hacerle daño, ya extrañando el calor suave de su cuerpo. Dios le ayudara, no había manera de que tuviera lo suficiente de ella este fin de semana. Sin embargo, ese era un problema para otro día.

Después de agarrar sus pantalones, se deslizó dentro de ellos, cogió la navaja y la metió en su bolsillo trasero. Rosalie él sabía su nombre, aunque ella no tenía idea de que lo sabia se veía tan pequeña y fragil encadenada a la cama, infiernos, parecía ser un tercio de su tamaño y él no era gordo o demasiado corpulento, tendría que ser tan cuidadoso con ella probablemente mas de lo que acaba de ser. La satisfacción lo atravesó de repente, ella había tomado muy bien su follada, tal vez era más resistente de lo que parecía.

Se acerco a la cama. En primer lugar, le desamarro cada uno de sus tobillos, tomándose el tiempo para darles masajes a sus delicados miembros antes de moverse a la cabecera. Le soltó las muñecas de las esposas, pero manteniéndolas prisioneras con su gran mano. Con cuidado, acarició un brazo y lo llevó a descansar en su vientre cóncavo. Hizo lo mismo con la otra. La ternura se alojo en su pecho mientras miraba hacia abajo, a sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí, pajarito- le preguntó.

-No, amo- dijo ella mientras sacudía la cabeza. -Me pregunto por qué no lo estoy y por qué estoy tan calmada-

-Fácil... Porque estás consiguiendo lo que quieres y sabes que no voy a hacerte daño.-

Él señalo con la cabeza una puerta en el lado opuesto de la habitación. -Hay un cuarto de baño allí, la primera puerta a la izquierda, puedes limpiarte si quieres, luego continúas por el pasillo y ven a la cocina te estaré esperando.-

-Esta bien- respondió. El no corrigió su falta al no tratarlo de amo, mientras ella recordara quien estaba al mando y se dirigiera a él como amo de vez en cuando estaba bien, usarlo en cada frase sería tedioso y perdería su significado.

-Al entrar en la cocina, debes arrodillarte al lado de la mesa- indico -Vas a descansar en los talones, las rodillas separadas al menos un hombro de ancho y tus manos juntas sobre tu culo. -

Sus ojos se reunieron con su mirada de tormento, ella hizo una mueca y luego suspiró.

-Sí, amo- dijo en voz baja a través de sus dientes.

Así que ella... era un poco voluntariosa como sumisa, aventurera, valiente y asombrosamente receptiva. Confiando en que iba hacer lo que le dijo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Era tarde y la cena iba a ser grandes piezas de pastel de queso cubierto de frambuesa. Después de tirar la caja que contenía el postre de la nevera, lo puso en el mostrador y escuchó a Rosalie moverse por la habitación y luego ir al cuarto de baño, era rápida y eficiente, nada de lo estaba escuchando indicó que podría estar demorándose porque estaba asustada por lo que había pasado. Aparte de su objeción obvia por la pose que él le había ordenado, ella parecía ansiosa por lo que ocurriría entre ellos. El definitivamente estaba ansioso por lo que podría pasar entre ellos.

Había estado observándola desde hace un tiempo. No la había acechado, sólo observándola cuando estaban en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Le gustaba el café que ella frecuentaba y había alterado su agenda para poder ir a su hora habitual.

Rosalie trabajaba en un consultorio con personajes de dibujos animados en su ropa. Rara vez ella se veía a la moda pero eso no ocultaba su belleza natural, sino que la hacía parecer frágil, incluso más frágil que el muy delgado cuadro que ya tenía. Cuando tenía el cabello suelto, que era raro, tenía el pelo rubio más hermoso que él había visto alguna vez, llegando hasta su culo en suave y largas ondas. Y a ella le gustaba la comida aunque rara vez la comía. Él la había visto revolver un endulzante artificial en su café negro y mirar con nostalgia al pastel de su amiga más de una vez, ella casi babeaba pero siempre miraba a otro lado en cuanto su amiga la miraba fijamente.

Durante cada visita, él la había escuchado conversar y se había sentido culpable sólo de forma marginal. Esta era una mujer por quien su atracción crecía cada vez que la veía, había querido acercarse para atraerla a su oscuro mundo de dominación y sumisión, pero había dudado, había tenido que estar seguro de ella y luego de haber oído su fantasía secreta ...

Detrás de él, ella entró en la habitación. Se mantuvo de espaldas hasta que la oyó suspirar, luego arrastro los pies un poco sobre sus rodillas mientras se acomodaba, Emmett suspiro por dentro de alivio por su determinación, Rosalie definitivamente fue una buena elección. Él no quería una marioneta cobarde que no tenía fuego o luchara, quería alguien que continuamente desafiara su ingenio.

-Muy bien- dijo él sin mirar. Dejandola preguntarse si tenia ojos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, era una medida de control y su excelente oído le servía como dominante.

Rosalie se quedó mirando la espalda ancha preguntándose cómo demonios sabía que ella había hecho exactamente lo que él le había pedido, se retorció un poco, la posición no era incómoda, no realmente, pero la forma en que impulsaba sus pechos y dejaba su coño abierto... Bueno de verdad la excitaba. ¿Había algo malo con ella? ¿No debería estar horrorizada en lugar de estar caliente? Él la estaba obligado a ser su esclava sexual. Ella casi soltó un bufido. Correcto. ¿Qué habían dicho ellos? No podía forzar su voluntad, una parte de su cerebro podía estar gritándole, pero el resto de ella era todo para esta escena.

La intensa de su mirada se centró en ella cuando se volvió lentamente con platos en la mano y Rose no podía apartar la mirada cuando sus ojos no la liberaron, sabía sin palabras que esperaba que los mantuviera en contacto.

Emmett puso la comida en la mesa, una silla raspo cuando la puso delante de ella sentándose con las piernas abiertas, su brazo agarrando un lado de la silla mientras la miraba. Ella se quedó mirando sus fascinantes tatuajes, quería lamerlos y seguir el rastro de cada curva hasta llegar a su cintura, luego quería llevar su polla a la boca y darle placer. Lástima que estaba usando sus pantalones vaqueros porque le gustaría darle una buena mirada.

El se aclaró la garganta llevando su atención de nuevo a su rostro. -Te advertí que podría haber un castigo por no confiar en mí antes, después de que te hubieras entregado a mis manos. -

-Me asuste- murmuró ella.

-Entiendo eso. El castigo por la desobediencia es parte del estilo de vida. Este es un buen lugar para que nosotros empecemos. Algo pequeño. Algo para darte una probada. -

Los ojos femeninos se cerraron dejando escapar un suspiro, había leído lo suficiente como para saber algunas de las cosas que podía hacerle. Su centro se estremeció, siempre se había preguntado sobre esto y un par de veces, incluso había fantaseado en someterse a su Amo por reprimendas físicas.

-Está bien- dijo ella con una voz más fuerte.

-Levántate y ven aquí.-

Ella siguió su dirección. Un momento después, él la había inclinado sobre sus rodillas, sabía exactamente lo que había planeado, una azotaina, su primera vez. No tenía idea de qué esperar mientras él la ajustaba. Sus pechos se cernían sobre el lado más alejado de sus muslos, mientras que sus caderas estaban apoyabas en la otra.

-Mantén tus manos hacia abajo y fuera del camino- le dijo. -Y las piernas separadas.-

Su gran palma frotaba sobre sus nalgas, presionando lo suficiente para crear una fricción caliente. Rosalie gimió, quería que le tocara sus pliegues necesitados. ¿Por qué estaba tan mojada ante la idea de esto?

Antes de que pudiera contemplarlo, la mano de él se levanto, luego dio una palmada en su trasero, hacia abajo, sacudiéndola.

Gritó cuando la picadura radio a través de su cuerpo. Involuntariamente, se alzo para cubrir su carne caliente.

-Las manos abajo- El la apretó.

Respiró con fuerza, todo lo que quería era proteger la piel expuesta a su disciplina, se mordió el labio, estuvo de acuerdo y quería esto...

-Sí, amo- asintió, esto no era lo que había esperado. ¿Dónde estaba la emoción?

Sin embargo, cuando su mano golpeó el trasero un par de veces más, el calor pareció llegar a su coño. Rosalie agarró la pierna con pantalón y se retorció cuando su canal se flexionó.

-Quédate quieta- le ordenó. Su mano aterrizó de nuevo.

¿Quedarse quieta? ¡No podía!, a pesar de su impacto inicial, la excitación se filtraba a través de ella, su culo estaba en llamas, pero el resto de ese sector, su coño, bajo en su vientre, su tembloroso centro estaban inundados con lava, goteaba de ella, haciéndola estar preparada y lista, un gemido se escapo de su garganta. Perdió la cuanta de los azotes que recibió, su mente estaba cada vez más difusa y la conexión de la palma de su mano la condujeron por un camino que nunca hubiera imaginado. Si tan sólo él la tocara, si tan sólo él llevara los dedos profundamente en su funda, o mejor, su polla, ella deseaba desesperadamente su polla. De repente, él se detuvo y ella se dio cuenta de que le frotaba el trasero. No, no podía parar todavía. Pero lo hizo.

-Voy a ayudarte a ponerte de pie- dijo. -Quédate quieta por un momento para orientarte y luego vuelve a arrodillarte. -

¡Tócame! Su cabeza se inclinaba mientras permanecía de pie delante de él.

-Sí, amo- murmuro, poco a poco, se arrodilló y descanso sus pies detrás de ella, se estremeció en el primer contacto de piel a piel. Su culo estaba tan sensible. El calor llegaba hasta su tobillo. Esto estaba mal, decidió cuando jadeó y trató de permanecer inmóvil. Su cuerpo entero zumbaba teñido por la lujuria que corría por su sangre, ¡necesitaba que la follara! Aquí en el suelo, contra el mostrador, inclinada sobre una silla o la mesa, montándolo a él donde estaba sentado. No, esos pensamientos no la estaban ayudando. A distancia, oyó un estruendo y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que le estaba hablando, le apretó su barbilla y le hizo volver su mirada hacia él.

-Es hora de comer. No, quédate ahí - ordenó que cuando empezó a ponerse de pie.

Ella gimió mientras se sentaba en su trasero. Sonriente, él levantó un bocado de pastel de queso, también conocido como el éxtasis.y se lo acercó a la boca.

Ella se apartó. -No puedo comer eso.-

El tenedor golpeo el plato con un sonido metálico, luego lo vio cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eres diabética, tienes el colesterol alto, presión arterial alta, intolerancia a la lactosa o eres alérgica a algo en esto? -

El tenía su ceño profundo con cada sacudida de la cabeza. ¿Iba a castigarla? Le gustaría que tal vez la follara y sin retener su liberación, podía tener orgasmos pequeños sin que lo supiera, sí, eso sonaba como un plan viable.

-Creo que sólo está siendo difícil debido a tu fobia de peso- le dijo.

Estaba en lo cierto. Ambos lo sabían. Suspiró y abrió la boca, quería ser follada y siendo una malcriada no iba a conseguir lo quería, además, tenía hambre. Volvió a coger el tenedor y se lo llevó de nuevo a su boca. Ella cogió la mezcla de dulce en los dientes y gimió cuando el sabor explotó sobre sus papilas gustativas, el sabor artificial y las falsas golosinas no tenían nada que ver con esto, se lo tragó sin pensar en las calorías o el efecto sobre sus muslos, una mordida y estaba perdida, siempre había sabido que sería así, los postres eran su debilidad.

-¿Otro?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer?-

Su mirada cayó al borde duro en sus pantalones vaqueros, parecía estar completamente erecto, podría pensar en algunas cosas que le gustaría hacer con su polla.

El se inclinó y le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Estaba bromeando. Tengo todo un pedazo para ti y espero que te lo comas. -

-Esta bien- respondió, se preocuparía acerca de las consecuencias mas tarde. Se las arregló para bajar una rebanada entera con poco esfuerzo lo que la llenó de satisfacción. Su boca estaba satisfecha, pero otra parte de ella aún necesitaba más y el parecía estar en la misma página.

Poniéndose de pie se quito los pantalones y se sentó una vez más. Los dedos se cerraron haciéndole señas para que se adelantara, Rosalie se lamió los labios mientras miraba a su polla. Con gusto, con mucho gusto lo llevaría a su boca.

-No, esclava- el se rió tirando de ella hasta su regazo a horcajadas. No se molestó con preliminares ¿No habían pasado una hora con los juegos previos? Agarrando sus caderas, él la bajo a su polla. Ambos se quejaron ante la sensación de su eje empujando en sus húmedos pliegues apretados, de esta manera se sentía aún más grande y Rose apenas podía evitar la reacción inmediata que le rodó a través de su cuerpo estremecido. Las grandes manos de él se movían más bajo para agarrar su culo, lo apretó y sintió el fuego que se revivió sobre la carne abusada.

-Móntame- le ordenó.

Ella tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y su pelo en cascada sobre las muñecas de él haciéndole cosquillas mientras se movía, levanto su mano para agarrar su pecho, alzándolo como una ofrenda mientras él inclinaba la cabeza. Poco a poco, su lengua se arrastro sobre la cumbre provocándole un grito, su coño convulsiono y una ola de crema salió por encima de su polla. Sin pensar, sacudió sus caderas contra él, sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros mientras frota su clítoris contra su base, la tensión hacia espirales, espirales y espirales en el vientre, sacándole palabras incoherentes de sus labios. Gritó cuando los dientes de él se cerraron en su pezón, un orgasmo se disparo dentro de ella, apretándolo con su cuerpo.

-Sigue adelante- murmuró alrededor de su pezón cuando los espasmos casi la paralizan, ambas manos fueron a sus caderas con fuerza, obligándola a mantenerse en movimiento, mientras que las ondas de placer nunca dejaron de arar a través de ella.

La acción de él pareció eliminar la capa protectora sobre sus nervios, dejándola cruda y sollozando cuando él tiró de su cuerpo y ella trató de moverse a pesar que la liberación parecía no parar, nunca había experimentado una respuesta tan cataclísmica por un hombre, la transpiración empapo su cuerpo y los rizos de su pelo se aferraron a los dos mientras follaban, el olor de su sexo era pesado en el aire mientras los sonidos terrenales hacían eco de acoplamiento en los azulejos de la cocina, los sonidos, el olor, la sensación de su crema cubriéndole los muslosy ahora la sensación de su polla gruesa empujando implacablemente sin descanso, incluso cuando apenas podía moverse, la llevó más y más hasta que su visión era borrosa sobrecargando sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos mientras sus músculos se liberaban y podía volver a montarlo en serio, espinas quemaban el largo de su piel por el esfuerzo, sin pensar, continuó su salvaje movimiento. El gimió, y el sonido vibro sobre su pezón, enviando una nueva onda a su núcleo, su lengua arremetió sobre la punta de su pecho cuando los sonidos frenéticos en la garganta le dijeron que él se acercaba al punto culminante.

-Oh sí, nena- gruñó. -Llévame allí.-

Si su propia liberación no se hubiera reiniciado, se habría reído de su orden haciéndola tener la ilusión de que tenía el control. No había control mientras se estremecía en su polla, con las manos de él clavadas en sus caderas, empujándola, su coño lo apretó como un puño.

Volvió a gritar cuando cayó en el olvido acompañado por el gruñido gutural de él, lo vio alzar la cabeza y gritar cuando su esperma caliente salpicó profundamente dentro de su pasaje convulsionando junto a ella. Los fuertes brazos masculinos la aplastaron mientras que se arqueaban congelados en éxtasis, en un cuadro de extravagante placer.

Después de varios largos momentos, él la acariciaba mientras su piel iba enfriándose y la apretaba contra su pecho, sus labios acariciaron un camino por el lado de su cuello.

-Gracias, esclava- le susurró al oído. -El Amo está bien complacido.-

Rosalie se estremeció ante la conmoción de placer que acompaña sus palabras tabú. Le gustó ser la esclava en esa posición, sometiéndose a su dominio, había disfrutado completamente su castigo.

-Gracias, Amo- susurró todavía un poco incómoda con llamar a alguien Amo, sin embargo, no podía negar su lugar de poder sobre ella.

Tomó una respiración superficial y la sostuvo, el miedo se metió en su conciencia y se mezclo con su satisfacción perversa. Lo qué este hombre le hizo fue lo que había buscado toda su edad adulta. El cumplimiento sexual sin límites, una conexión que superaba los límites de lo que se consideraba adecuado. ¿Qué pasaría después de este fin de semana? No podía volver a su existencia de suave vainilla donde su excitación sexual la mayoría de veces correspondía a sus malos pensamientos mientras cerraba los ojos y empujaba el vibrador.

El la levantó y la puso sobre sus rodillas, todavía a horcajadas sobre él con su pene entre ellos. Lo recorrió con la mirada, todavía era magnífico aunque no estaba totalmente erecto. el hombre tenía un cuerpo con el que cualquiera mujer babearía, su posición dominante, la forma alfa que tenía, sus gruñidos, su cuidado y su ternura, todo combinado con su paquete físico la atraía de una manera impresionante aunque estaba bastante segura de que él no lo vería bien si supiera de los últimos dos atributos en este momento.

A medida que ella considera el paquete completo no podía dejarse de preguntarse por qué no estaba comprometido, ese pensamiento la tenso, la bajo de la nube, lo miró a la cara¿que podía ver de todos modos en esos ojos verdes que la miraban sin malicia? Después de todo persistía la imperiosa necesidad de sexo quemándola aunque acaban de compartirlo.

-Tú no... tienes un compromiso, ¿verdad?- le soltó.

El abrió los ojos detrás de la máscara.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó, su mandíbula se endureció, con los ojos cada vez más oscuros. -Te mereces otro castigo por eso.-

Un estremecimiento de sí, por favor, corrió a través de ella y tembló con las caricias de sus manos por encima de su culo.

-Pero...- continuó con un suspiro, ‚Supongo que es justo, ya que no me conocesmas alla de lo que hemos compartido aquí. Sí, estoy sin compromisos. Cuando estoy con una mujer, es mía. De la misma manera que puede estar segura de que soy suyo. No comparto y no espero que ella comparta-Sus oscuros ojos le clavaron la mirada. -Y tu eres mía- gruñó.

Ella se estremeció al oír las palabras que le decía. Él era de ella.

Bueno... al menos para el fin de semana, peleo con una ola de decepción porque pronto tendrían que despedirse, tenían estos días para disfrutar, horas llenas de sexo crudo e iba a obtener placer de cada una de ellos y la preocupación sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo la tomaría en cuenta después. No era como si supusiera que podría ser duradero, no dependía de él para nada, había llegado a su puerta proporcionando y había caído rápidamente.

-Estás poniéndote fría- dijo él. Su sonrisa dijo que no lo creía así, pero no contradijo sus palabras. De pie, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el dormitorio. -Me alegro de que haya más pastel de queso - dijo riendo mientras caminaba. -Vamos a quemar muchas calorías esta noche.-

Valiente, Rosalie se agachó para rodear su mano sobre su polla, que ya iba creciendo con renovada excitación y no podía rodearlo con los dedos. -Yo sé una manera en que puedo conseguir algún sustento - murmuró sintiéndose fuera de su estado normal, nunca había hablado con tanta franqueza, lo miro mordiéndose el labio.

-Ya veremos- le respondió con una sonrisa diabólica. -Todavía no he tenido suficientes orgasmos de ti. -

-¿Cuántos son esos?- le preguntó, mientras su respiración se volvía irregular con el pensamiento de su polla dentro suyo otra vez, nunca había estado tan caliente por ser llenada por un hombre.

-Bueno- respondió cuando la dejo caer en la cama, inmediatamente arrastrándose sobre ella apresándola con su cuerpo enorme y poniéndole las manos por encima de la cabeza. -Digamos que tal vez me tome toda la noche antes de que haber tenido suficiente-

¡Oh, sí, por favor! Ella gimió ante las vibraciones en su clítoris por ese pensamiento.

-Sí, Amo- suspiró ella. -Sí...-

* * *

><p><em>finn del tercer capi<em>

_que les parecio? _

_kiero darle las gracias a keytani y dcullenlove por sus reviews_

_espero sus reviews _

_regalenme muchos reviews porfiss :)_

_byee_

**_Dreamy Cullen_**


	5. Traviesa

_capi 4 espero les gustee :)..._

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Brynn Paulin yo solo uno los dos... ;)_

_graciass esass personitass ke dejan sus lindos reviewsitoss loss amoo :) me dan animos para seguir actualizando_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 4<em>**

Rosalie se despertó lentamente. El agotamiento en su cuerpo le dijo exactamente donde estaba, y no pudo dejar de sonreír con la excitación que ya hormigueaba por ella. Él era como una droga. Él Deseó saber su nombre, pero si estaba en lo correcto eso no iba a suceder en este fin de semana, no mientras fuera su secuestrador. Ella lo oyó en el cuarto de baño afeitándose con la puerta cerrada. Se habían duchado juntos en las primeras horas de la mañana, después habían vuelto a caer en la cama. Él sólo la había abrazado, tal vez dándose cuenta de que su coño necesitaba un descanso, sin embargo ella no se sentía de aquel modo.

Fuera de la ventana, el agua reflejaba la luz solar, y podía ver los árboles balancearse suavemente. Su época favorita, un mediodía de primavera.

En silencio, salió de la cama. Con una mirada rápida en dirección al cuarto de baño, cogió su camisa y se dirigió a la puerta. La fuga no era su objetivo, sin embargo si tenía suerte, así sería como él se lo tomaría. No, ella solo quería sacarlo de quicio mientras jugaban a este juego de fin de semana. Ella no era lo suficientemente tonta para huir. Además de realmente querer estar allí, recordó su declaración sobre no estar cerca de nada.

Sus zapatos de paseo estaban próximos a la entrada delantera, y se deslizó en ellos antes de lanzarse a abrir la puerta. Estaba en la mitad de la calzada, cuando un sonido estridente perforó el aire matutino.

Su sonrisa se amplió. El sistema de alarma debería captar su atención. Sus pasos se apresuraron, y estuvo a medio camino de la larga calzada, antes de que oyese su grito.

Una mirada por encima de su hombro lo mostró desnudo, perforando números en el teclado junto a la puerta, y ella volvió rápido. Gritó cuando sin ceremonias fue agarrada por detrás y tirada sobre su hombro, la camisa abierta para que todos pudieran ver. Sin que él pudiese reprimir su sorpresa, ella se mordió el labio.

-Esclava mala.- Gruñó. Él giró su cabeza y ligeramente palmeó en su cadera.

Ella gimió. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Había ideado esta fuga solo para ser castigada, y por su reacción apacible, sospechó que él sabía que realmente no quería huir.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y él reactivó la alarma.

-Creo que es hora de presentarte algunos de mis juguetes favoritos- Le dijo.

-¡No! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor!‛-Ella pidió. Incluso a sus propios oídos era poco convincente.

Bueno, ella nunca había sido una buena actriz.

-Ruega todo lo que quieras. Sabes lo que las niñas traviesas consiguen.-

En realidad, no lo sabía, pero tenía esperanza. ¿De dónde había salido esta mujer temeraria en ella? A Rosalie le gustaba, y estaba contenta que su Amo, liberara a la persona sexualmente cargada de su interior.

Tras dejarla de pie en un cuarto que no había visto, él le arrancó la camisa de los hombros, el fuerte rasgar del tejido sonó a través del aire.

-Las manos detras de la espalda.-Él ordenó.

Con su coño cada vez más mojado, accedió. Él no la hizo esperar por su próxima acción.

Alcanzando una mesa cercana, agarró dos pequeños objetos que ella no reconoció. Él estiró la punta de su pezón desnudo y lo sujetó con uno de los dos. Rosalie gritó por la agonía explotando en su pecho. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, él colocó el otro clip en el pezón opuesto.

Lágrimas no deseadas llenaron sus ojos por el dolor.

-Respira- Murmuró, acariciando con su mano sus brazos. -Disminuira en un momento, y te encantara-Él se inclinó en su oreja. -Como te encantaron las nalgadas.-

Así que él era como ella había sospechado.

Con movimientos hábiles, tocó los clips de los pezones y un doble zumbido comenzó. Fiel a lo que le había dicho, el dolor estaba disminuyendo, dejando atrás flechas de placer, que latían en su vientre.

-Oh- Se quedó sin aliento cuando una onda estalló en su vientre.

Él la llevó a una habitación de raro mobiliario a pocos pasos de distancia. A lo que parecía ser una caja alta, su altura superior inclinada y almohadillada. Él la inclinó sobre esta. Sus pechos apretaron en la superficie superior acolchada. Sus caderas estaban más altas que sus hombros, debido a la pendiente descendiente, y Rose hizo una dura respiración. La posición apretó sus pechos en la almohadilla, aumentando la estimulación de sus pezones. Su captor se aprovechó del momento, y rápidamente sujetó sus muñecas con las esposas presas a los lados de la caja. Con la misma rapidez, le quitó sus zapatos. Sus tobillos estaban atados a distancia. Bandas secundarias fueron abrochadas alrededor de sus rodillas para mantenerla extendidas.

Inmovilizada y vulnerable, inmediatamente la excitación quemó a través de ella. Él apartó su cabello por encima del hombro, dejando al descubierto la espalda.

-Creo que te gustó la palmeada de anoche- Dijo.

-Sí, Amo- Ella respondió. Su voz vaciló mientras imaginaba lo que haría.

-Bien.- Él respondió. -Hoy, te mostraré algo mas-

Ella estiró su cuello mientras él se dirigía hacia la pared, y sus ojos se ampliaron con la variedad de complementos de sexo que había allí. ¿Cómo se sentirían? Floggers, látigos, palas, máscaras, dildos y más colgados en ganchos o expuestos en los estantes, todos esperando a que los usase su Amo. Él quitó un flogger negro con cola ancha de cuero marrón claro.

-Este, creo- Anunció girando la muñeca. Los extremos estallaron en el aire. Rosalie tragó con el pensamiento de aquellas mismas puntas estallando contra su trasero expuesto.

Ella apretó su cara con el cojín. ¿Cuál era su palabra segura? Ella dudaba que la fuera a usar, pero ¿No debería haber previsto esto? Sobre todo porque había estado buscando otro castigo. Ella pensó que la azotaría otra vez.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó. Sus dedos arrastrandose ligeramente por su columna vertebral hasta su trasero. Su palma abierta allí, frotando cómo había hecho en la noche anterior.

-Un pocoAmo.-Respondió.

-Humm- Él arrastró la cola de cuero a lo largo de su espalda, y la extendió para hacerle cosquillas en la carne, preparándola para lo que estaba por venir. Lo sabía. Se estremeció ante la sensación, sabiendo del placer erótico y del dolor que sería suyo. Su coño cerrado en las sensaciones incesantes girando hacia su núcleo desde sus pezones. Iba a estar gritando su orgasmo antes que ninguno uno de ellos lo supiera.

-Tú _vas_a ser castigada, pero no por huir, sino por ser traviesa. Estás siendo castigada por algo que se llama '_Topping from the bottom__._¿Estás familiarizada con este término?-

-‚No, Amo-Fuera lo que fuese, aparentemente era algo jodido.

-Quiere decir que intentaste tener el control de la situación siendo la esclava. Trataste de forzar mi mano para salirte con la tuya. No me dejaste decidir lo que debería hacer y como me gustaría ver nuestro placer-

-Oh- _Bueno mierda_.

-¿Cómoda?-Preguntó. Tuvo esperanza cuando arrojó el flogger sobre una silla cercana.

-Sí, Amo.-Ella estaba tan cómoda como podía estarlo, amarrada con una correa a una mesa, sus pezones pinzados, y siendo abrumada por las sensaciones.

-Bien. Vas a estar ahí un rato- Yendo hacia la pared, recuperó la mascara y algo con correas colgadas que no reconoció. Su rostro estaba duro cuando volvió. El dispositivo desconocido fue lanzado a su espalda. Se arrodilló enfrente a su cara, llevaba la mascara.

-¿Quién esta en el mando aquí?-

-Tú lo estas, Amo- Susurró.

-Correcto. Yo _lo_estoy- Él deslizó la seda y cuero negro por encima de sus ojos, bloqueando su visión. Ella lo oyó levantarse, a continuación le sintió recoger el artículo colocado sobre su espalda. Lo arrastró a lo largo de su piel mientras le sentía moviéndose detrás de ella. Él le amarro el dispositivo, presionando la parte de goma en su coño, frotando contra su clítoris con un pequeño botón insertado en su canal. Las correas trabajaron a su alrededor y se fijaron como un tanga erótico.

-Este es un vibrador muy especial- Dijo.

Un zumbido bajo empezó y ella gimió.

-También es muy caro. ¿Quieres saber por qué?- Él preguntó. No esperó por una respuesta. -Te va a llevar hacia un orgasmo o casi. Tiene un sensor de movimiento. Cuando tu coño empiece a apretar, a medida que te prepares para correrte, cambiará el ritmo y te alejará de la liberación. No trates de engañarlo. No funcionará. Finalmente, tu cuerpo triunfará sobre el dispositivo, y te correras. Y yo voy a oír como gritas-

Le mordisqueó una nalga.

-Y gritas-

Sus dientes rasparon un punto sensible, en la parte de atrás de su cuello que había descubierto a altas horas de la noche anterior. La piel de gallina estalló por su cuerpo, viajando en un temblor de excitación.

-Y gritas- Dijo con voz aspera en su oído. -Cuando comiences a correrte, pasara un largo tiempo antes que consigas parar-

Él beso su hombro.

-Recuerda, que podría haber sido para los dos si no te hubieses portado mal. Los orgasmos simplemente no son tan buenos en solitario-

-No- Rosalie imploró mientras los zarcillos de placer comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Pero su suplica llegó demasiado tarde. La puerta se cerró firmemente tras él, dejándola sola para el tormento que le había ordenado.

Emmett se apoyó contra la puerta, cerró sus ojos y luego se quitó la máscara con un suspiro de frustración. Tiró la piel de color negro a un lado. No era así como había planeado la mañana. Sin embargo, los planes salían mal a menudo con una sumisa deliberada o no adiestrada. Él tenía ambas en sus manos. Rosalie era una natural, pero no estaba versada en la escena y, era testaruda. Podía verlo en cada pulsación de sus labios y cuando entrecerraba los ojos mientras en silencio consideraba obedecer. Lo oía en cada reacio 'Amo'.

Y ahora mismo, oía sus gemidos altos y claros. Su polla palpitaba con la necesidad de estar profundamente enterrada en ella. Esto no era bueno. Como Dom, tenía que ejercer el control, pero como hombre, solamente necesitaba salir de allí. Pronto.

El mejor camino para obtener algún tipo de control sería desapareciendo hacia otro lugar de la casa, donde no pudiera oír sus sonidos de agónico éxtasis. Él no podía hacer todo lo que quisiera. Tenía que permanecer cerca por si ella decía su palabra segura. Este podía ser el momento que la conduciría por el borde y hacerla poner fin a esta escena. Ella era nueva para él, y no podía estar seguro de cuanto le gustaría tener. Este castigo no la lastimaría, pero para algunas personas, era como demasiado placer.

Sin hacer nada, se acarició la polla, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que hacía. Su pulgar se deslizó por encima de la cabeza, sus dedos apretaron su eje mientras se imaginaba estar dentro de ella. Profundo, profundo en su interior. Infiernos, ¿cuantas veces la había follado anoche? ¿Cinco, seis veces? Apenas suficiente.

Pronto, estaría de vuelta en ella. A pesar de hacerlo sonar como que el castigo de Rosalie llevaría algún tiempo, ella era tan innatamente sexual que sabía que este proceso no llevaría mucho tiempo.

‚-¡Oh Amo, por favor!- Le rogó dentro de la habitación. -¡Oh, Dios! Ah...-

Él abrió la puerta de sus bisagras en silencio, mirándola.

Rosalie se retorcía en el banco de castigo tanto como le era posible, mientras estuviese atada. Su torso se levantaba mientras tomaba estremecidas respiraciones, y su boca se abrió, dejando escapar un grito cuando su primero orgasmo se la llevó.

-Por favor oh, Dios- Ella sollozó mientras se venía abajo y otro comenzaba inmediatamente. Ella estaría interesada en rechazar las sensaciones, pero el juguete no cedería. Estaba su merced, y Emmet no la ayudaría. Aún.

Sus músculos se contrajeron cuando gritó, viniéndose otra vez. Sus muslos estaban brillantes con su crema. Él se lamió sus labios. Unos minutos mas

Cogió la máscara y se la puso de nuevo como armándose para la batalla. Su sonrisa era salvaje. Era una batalla que sin duda ganaría. Él era el Amo aquí.

En silencio, fue hacia la silla donde había lanzado el flogger y cogió el látigo. Se sentía bien en su mano. Palmeó el mango, girándolo en su mano y disfrutando del peso habitual.

Dejó que las colas se arrastrasen por encima de su polla dura. Las tiras de cuero provocaron la carne se tensará, y se tragó un gemido.

Volviendo al lado de Rosalie, se colocó en un buen ángulo para flagelarla. Ella estaba cerca de tener ayuda para el orgasmo número tres, y podía garantizar que sería como ningún otro que jamás hubiese experimentado.

Conduciendo atrás su mano, apuntó y a continuación lo soltó. Rosalie chilló, y Emmett sonrió con el firme bofetón contra su culo, acompañado de franjas rojas.

Ella aulló por el golpe duro del látigo que envió una picadura que irradiaba a través de su trasero hasta su columna vertebral. Choque y alivio mezclados. Él había vuelto. Esto podría ser el final. Sus muslos temblaban de agotamiento. Ella sólo comenzó a gritar cuando el cuarto orgasmo retorció su vientre, tan dolorosamente fuerte que no sabía si sobreviviría a otro. Sus pechos estaban tan duros saciados de sangre, y sus pezones Nunca había experimentado una sólida conexión entre ellos y su vientre. Ella era un organismo retorciéndose de sexo. Sólo sexo. Todas sus células trabajando para su placer extravagante, tórrido. Hartándose en él. Llenándola. Dejándola desolada, porque la parte que más necesitaba llenar estaba vacía.

Las lenguas del látigo golpearon en su trasero otra vez. Y lo acogió con satisfacción, amando la intensa sensación que la condujo a través de las vibraciones sujetas en su coño.

-Gracias, Amo- Exclamó sin reservas. -Por favor-

-¿A quién perteneces?- Gruñó.

-¡A ti!- El flogger le dio una bofetada, las tiras de cuero marcaron su trasero y espalda. El calor la inundaba, sus largos dedos dirigiéndose más profundo en su carne.

-¿Y a quién obedeces?-

-¡A ti!- No había dudas. Haría lo que él considerara en esta relación. Los orgasmos eran grandes, pero ella lo necesitaba. Había encontrado la única cosa que la atormentaba y la usaba contra ella. Estar sola.

Él la recompensó con otro golpe que dio en el pliegue donde el trasero se encontraba con sus muslos. Su trasero entero estaba ardiendo. Ella no lo detendría por nada.

-¿Y quién esta al mando?-

-¡Tú, Amo! Tú lo estas.-

Él guardó silencio, y los únicos sonidos eran los del látigo en su carne y sus gemidos mientras obtenía su castigo. Una y otra vez, él le dio lo que deseaba. El dolor y calor se transformaron en una bestia de placer tan fuerte que había superado el vibrador atado a ella.

La flagelación se detuvo cuando otro orgasmo fuerte se apoderó de ella, moviendo todo su cuerpo, aunque todavía estaba limitada por las bandas que la mantenían en su lugar. Ella necesitaba moverse, para que su cuerpo trabajase en las sensaciones que surgían a través suyo. Estaba impotente, presa de la sensual tortura y esto hizo la reacción más fuerte.

-Sí, sí, oh por favor,- Murmuró sin pensar mientras le sentía quitarle el vibrador, el dispositivo se deslizaba fácilmente, pues estaba empapada por sus liberaciones. Todo su cuerpo estaba húmedo, su coño, y su piel por sus esfuerzos.

Su Amo se puso detrás de ella y apretó sus caderas, inclinándola hacia arriba ligeramente. Retiró las restricciones, pero no le importó. Ella solo podía gritar. -Sí.- Cuando él se sumergió en ella, hundiéndose hasta la empuñadura, y forzando a sus pliegues a separarse.

Esta vez cuando el clímax se estrelló sobre ella, la suave satisfacción sucedió a fuego lento.

-Oh, Amo- Suspiró.

Estaba laxa, mientras él abría las esposas que la ataban. La levantó en sus brazos. Ella podía dormir por horas. ¿La llevaría a la cama ahora?

Ella gritó cuando la dejó, su ardiente trasero golpeando la madera dura y fría de una silla reclinable. Tenía las manos atadas a su espalda y tobillos esposados en las barras laterales, manteniendo las rodillas separadas. De repente, oyó un clic, y la parte detrás se reclinó ligeramente. Las piernas de su amante a horcajadas sobre ella y su polla presionando sus labios. Su polla aun dura. No se había corrido aún.

Su boca se abrió de buen grado, y él se deslizó en el interior, su sabor fuerte y picante estalló sobre sus sentidos. Con entusiasmo, amamantó su longitud. Su lengua arremetió sobre él mientras lo conducía, trabajando para llevarlo al clímax. Anhelaba saborear su semilla y saber que le había dado placer. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, tirando con el cierre de su mano, pero aun así no la dirigió. Dejó que tomara a su manera su polla - o al menos todo lo que pudiese, mientras estaba erecto.

Sus labios se apretaron alrededor de él, mientras lentamente follaba su boca.

-Oh, sí, así, esclava.- Gimió. -Hazme gozar. Haz que se corra tu Amo.-

Rosalie no quería nada más. Su lengua pasó por encima de su punta, juntando su pre-semen. Ella lo mantuvo inmóvil con la succión de la cabeza hasta que él se revolvió y entonces la dejó deslizarse hacia adelante, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para permitir su penetración profunda. Ella tarareó, dejando que la vibración le golpease, y él tiró mientras empujaba de vuelta. El caliente semen inundó su lengua, y lo tragó compulsivamente para tomarlo todo. Satisfecha con su poder, incluso obligada, fluyendo en ella.

Con él, ella _era_poderosa. Sin embargo, impotente. Debería haber estado confusa, pero en su lugar parecía la manera perfecta en ella.

Ella sonrió cuando lo dejó libre, y se pasó la lengua por los labios. De repente, su boca estaba en la de ella. La besó con avidez. Sus manos se movieron detrás de ella, mientras su lengua empujaba en su boca, reclamando el espacio.

Ágilmente, liberó sus muñecas. Ella lo sintió llegar más abajo y hacer lo mismo con sus tobillos. Sus piernas fueron alrededor de él cuando la levantó, nunca renunciando a su boca. Ella sabía que estaban en movimiento, pero no se molestó en prestar atención hacia donde.

* * *

><p>Fiiin del capi<p>

que les parecio?

a mi me gusto la travesura de Rosalie

plan con maña jjajajaja

y la pequeña sorpresita que le dio emmett no dandole lo que ella esperaba.. en un principio jajaja

buenoo me voii se cuidan muchoo y dejen muchos reviews :D

**Dreamy Cullen **


	6. Conociendonos

_aqui les dejo el quinto capitulo de la historia espero les gustee_

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Brynn Paulin yo solo uno los dos... ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 5<em>**

Cuando su espalda golpeó en el colchón, suspiró por la dureza y su calor cubriéndola.

Él no se quedó, sino que se trasladó a una posición de cuchara, y colocó las mantas sobre sus saciados cuerpos.

-Esta sensación será intensa- Le advirtió. Ella sintió sus manos en sus pechos. El zumbido se detuvo, entonces el dolor-placer estalló a través de sus pechos y la traspasó hasta su vientre. Ella jadeó y gritó, un orgasmo la atravesó sin tocar su coño.

Su palma alisó su vientre, y dos dedos se deslizaron en su coño. Se movían lentamente como para calmarla. Ella separó sus piernas para darle mayor acceso.

-Shh- Canturreó.-Esta bien-

-Oh, Dios mío.- Ella susurró. -Lo que me has mostrado hoy fue increíble.-

A medida que se calmaba, sus dedos se deslizaron libres. Él los llevó hacia su boca, y ella la abrió, disfrutando de su sabor en su piel.

-¿Te gusta el sabor de ti misma?- Preguntó, la pregunta era tan sensual y tan íntima entre ellos que no se sintió avergonzada.

-Sí.- Respondió cuando él los retiró.

Él paso su brazo alrededor de su cintura luego besó su hombro. ‚Háblame de ti, Rosalie.-

Ella se puso rígida. ¿Él la _conocía_? Joder, ¿estaría caminando por la calle después de esto y se estaría riendo a sus espaldas en secreto por que él sabría y ella no tendría ni idea? ¿Se burlaría por lo fácil que había sido?

-Sí, se tu nombre.- Añadió. -No fue un rapto al azar. Sólo hice esto porque tú lo deseabas. Y te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Hasta ayer, no pensé que tú estarías en mi estilo de vida.-

Ella se relajó. Resolverían esto. Sabría quién era antes de que el fin de semana hubiese terminado.-‚Ningún problema, creo. Realmente no sabía lo mucho que me gustaría esto. ¿Me dirás quién eres?-

Hubo una larga pausa, y supo su respuesta antes de él hablase.

-No.-

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, pero no discutió con él.

-Se trata de que me hables de ti- Le recordó.

-No sé qué decirte.-

-Dime porque te gusta ser azotada-

-No lo sé- Respondió.-‚No sabía que me gustaba. Se siente bien. Con el tiempo. Y me gusta la disciplina. Siempre fui del tipo perfecto, ya sabes. La hija perfecta. La alumna perfecta. La empleada perfecta. Eso no significa que no haya trabajado duro para conseguir mis propias cosas, pero nunca necesité disciplina. Siempre tuve miedo de ello en realidad. Si hubiera sabido-

Él gruñó.

-Tal vez debería haber actuado, de modo que el director de la escuela me hubiese azotado con la palma.- Continuó, incitandolo a propósito.

Su brazo se apretó en su cintura.-‚El placer de los azotes es todo mío-. Dijo con voz aspera. -Haremos frente a tus fantasías de colegiala en otro momento. Creo que me gustara inclinarte sobre un escritorio y azotarte-

Ella se estremeció con la imagen. La felicidad la llenó. Su promesa sonó como si tuvieran un futuro juntos. Y realmente quería uno. ¿Cómo podía ir tan rápido? Era la intensidad. O chocaban y ardían, o podrían forjar un futuro juntos. Ella esperaba que fuese lo último. Chocar la heriría más que lo que quería imaginar.

-¿Así que eres una buena chica?- Solicitó.

-Ya no- Ella rió.

-Oh, aún eres buena- Él respondió.-Sólo estoy enseñandote una nueva manera de obedecer en un nuevo mundo‛-

-Eso es bueno porque mi mundo real es una mierda-

-Cuéntame-

-Soy enfermera, y los médicos con los que trabajo son gilipollas-

-¡Qué lenguaje!- La reprendió.

-Bueno, idiotas. ¿Me azotaras mas tarde?- Ella preguntó.

-Por esto no. Continúa.-

-Se creen dioses porque son médicos. Quiero cambiarme para otra oficina, pero no existen vacantes de pediatría en este momento. Me gustan los niños, aunque a veces muerden. Odio verlos infelices, y me gusta poder ayudar-

Se sintió cómoda hablando con él de esto. A pesar de que era desconocido, no era como los doctores. Era positiva. Ninguno de ellos se acercaba a la magnífica constitución de su amante y sabía condenadamente bien que ninguno tenía un tatuaje tan sorprendente.

-Soy soltera, sin mas familia. Mi vida familiar es bastante aburrida, supongo. Y no estoy en el mundo de las citas, a pesar de que la soledad y yo no somos buenas amigas. En realidad lo odio, a decir verdad. Paso tiempo con mis amigos cada vez que puedo, pero todos tienen familias o están profundamente metidos en el juego del emparejamiento. Los clubes y bares no me atraen-

-Bueno- Él acarició su cuello, enviándole pinchazos calientes por la espalda. -No es sobre que estés sola, o que no hayas estado durmiendo con nadie, o revoloteando por las barras, o siendo una chica fiestera-

-¿No es sobre eso?-

-Señor, no.- Su mano acunó su pecho mientras besaba su cuello. El cariño por él la llenaba. De alguna manera, estaba enamorándose de este tierno, sexualmente dominante y feroz hombre. ¿Pero cómo era posible?

Porque él era todo que quería. Ella esperaba ser lo mismo para él. Sonrió irónicamente, excepto por que creía que estaba demasiado delgada.

-Yo era un niña regordeta-. Admitió. -Los niños me usaban para burlarse de mi. Incluso en la escuela secundaria cuando _estaba_delgada, ellos se metían conmigo-

-Así que ahora no comes-

-Yo cómo-

-No lo suficiente. Vamos a arreglar eso-

Hmm bueno, él podía pensarlo pero nunca volvería a ser gorda. Por nadie. En esto, no se inclinaría.

-Casi puedo oír lo que estas pensando.‛-Se rió. -Tienes un alto lenguaje corporal-

-¿Y qué esta diciendo mi alto lenguaje corporal de ti?-

-Crees que quiero hacerte subir mucho de peso. Estoy hablando de una mujer con curvas, en vez de huesos. La talla cero en ti no es una _talla_, es un grito de ayuda-

-Muérdeme.- Estalló. ¡_Oops_! -Hum, Amo-Añadió.

Riendo, él hizo exactamente eso, mordisquearle el hombro.

-Eres una sumisa traviesa. Negociaremos lo de la comida. Pero créeme, comenzarás a comer más. Alimentos saludables, pero mas-

-Si una sumisa no cumple tus requisitos de peso, ¿la echas?- Preguntó con toda seriedad. Su cuerpo era sólo una parte de ella

Él la rodó sobre su espalda y retiró la venda que llevaba puesta todavía. Ella parpadeó con la repentina luz y le miró a los ojos.

-Nunca alejo a nadie- Respondió. -Si nunca ganases un gramo, todavía obtendría un placer inmenso de ti. Si volvieses a ser regordeta de nuevo, como tú lo llamas, no cambiaría mi atracción por ti. Pero te quiero sana, y quiero que seamos prudentes. Necesitas sustento para tener la energía para satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales. Nunca me confundo. Te encuentro absolutamente hermosa-

Sus mejillas se calentaron, y se mordió el labio. Nunca esperó que la revelación de su pasado la llevara hasta aquí.

-Hablame de ti- Dijo ella cambiando de tema.

-No-

-Sólo algo General- Dijo en voz baja.

Su mandíbula se apretó, y ella lo vio debatirse por dentro. Finalmente, suspiró y rodó a su lado, tirando de ella hacia él ahora.

-Tengo una familia. Una gran familia con un montón de personas como yo. Mi padre, mis hermanos, mis primos. Mi pobre madre rodeada de toda esa testosterona. Dos hermanas testarudas-

-¿Cuantos hermanos?-

-Cinco. Sí, hay ocho de nosotros. Creo que a mis padres les gustaba mucho el sexo-

-¿Tú crees?- Ella rió.

-Soy el hijo del medio. En el centro muerto junto con mi hermano gemelo. Nosotros éramos los infernales-

-Nunca lo hubiese imaginado-

-Mentirosa. ¿Quieres que te cuente o no?-

-Continúa.-Ella se inclinó y movió la lengua sobre su pezón plano. Ella sonrió por la forma en que se endureció. Afortunadamente, mordisqueó la punta mientras él gemía. Momentos después, lo empujó sobre su espalda y comenzó a rastrear su tatuaje con la lengua. Sus dedos enterrados en su pelo.

-El ejército me ayudó a enderezarme. Un poco. También aprendí un montón de novedades, cosas eróticas-

-¿Cosas que usaras en mí?‛-Ella quería probarlo todo. Se había desatado algo sorprendente en su interior.

-Algunas. Otras alcanzan demasiado el sadismo o lo perverso para mí-

Ella se estremeció, agradecida de que tuviera buen juicio.

-Tengo mi propio negocio-Reveló.-Las mujeres parecen quererme por esto-

-Idiotas- Resopló Rosalie. Ella sonrió hacia él. -Yo te quiero por tu cuerpo-Se arrastró hacia arriba y puso toda su longitud a lo largo de él. -En serio, si así es como son, nunca trataron de conocerte-

-¿Y tú me conoces?-

-Yo quiero-

Él la puso debajo de él, y tomó sus manos sobre de su cabeza. Con ellos cara a cara, su polla dura apretaba contra su pierna. Su coño húmedo creció una vez más con la necesidad de él. ¿Podría tener suficiente alguna vez?

Sus ojos se cerraron, y se dio cuenta, que había visto tanto de él como estaba dispuesto a compartir en ese momento.

-De rodillas- Ordenó, dandole espacio. -Quiero ver las marcas en tu trasero mientras te follo-

-Sí, Amo.- Murmuró. Su exigencia la puso caliente, incluso cuando ella quería un mayor intercambio.

Se apresuró a ponerse a cuatro patas, pero él la reorganizó, empujando almohadas bajo sus caderas y empujando sus hombros al colchón.

Su pulgar pasó sobre su ano. -¿Alguna vez has tenido un hombre aquí?-

Su voz era estrangulada.

-No.-

Metió un largo dedo en su coño empapado, y luego lo llevó a frotar la carne virgen. -Respira, amor. No te hara daño, y mi polla no va a ir ahí hoy-

La yema del dedo empujó dentro, y con voz estrangulada dijo. -Amo, por favor-

-Sólo _siente_. ¿Se siente mal?-él preguntó.

-No-

-¿Sólo atrevido?- Deslizó su dedo mas profundo. Ella gimió ante la sensación inusual.

-Un poco... vergonzoso. Incómodo.- Ella admitió.

-Nada debe ser vergonzoso entre amantes que se preocupan el uno por el otro. Y yo me preocupo por ti- Sus labios apretaron su espalda mientras lentamente empujaba hacia dentro hasta que los nudillos descansaron en el pliegue de su culo. Su pasaje trasero parecía tan lleno. No podía imaginar cómo sería tener su polla allí.

Suavemente, él la follo con el dedo. Ella cerró sus ojos, comenzando a disfrutar de la extraña sensación. Si él quería esto, se lo daría. No era malo. De hecho, estaba creciendo en ella.

-Me agrada que me des tu trasero de esta manera-Le dijo, era evidente la satisfacción en su voz. -Para follar, abofetear, azotar. Que te arrodilles ante mí y me des tu voluntad-

-No soy cobarde-Mantuvo en voz baja.

-Lo sé, lo que hace la sumisión mas especial. _Tú_eres especial-

Alineó la cabeza de su polla con su coño. Mientras continuaba arando su culo, empujó dentro de su coño, llenándola y con un movimiento seguro.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó. ¡Dulce cielo! Podía sentir su dedo contra su polla a través de la fina membrana que los separaba.

-Oh, sí, amor, te sientes tan bien rodeandome. Sí, apriétame así.-

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Su cuerpo se contrajo con sus palabras, endureciéndose, conduciéndole dentro, deseando que la llenara con su polla y semen. Su mano libre la rodeó para provocar su clítoris y ella galopó hacia el olvido. Su polla se mantuvo bombeándola, empujando, buscando su liberación hasta que explotó en un clímax violento que la sacudió, arrastrándolo junto a ella mientras un rayo recorría sus miembros.

Juntos, se derrumbaron.

-Increíble.- Él murmuró, después de un rato, cuando pudieron respirar. De mala gana, se sacó fuera y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. -Cuando salga, _vamos_a comer-Gritó.

Su estómago gruñó, recordándole que habían llegado deprisa al final del día y que sin embargo, aun no habían comido. A pesar de sí misma, quería más de la terapia de la tarta de queso. Con suerte habría algo para el postre.

¿Postre? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Ella sonrió. Fuera lo que fuese, era del tipo que le gustaba. Y ella le gustaba algo mas

En silencio, salió de la cama y se arrodilló al lado. Su amante se paró, cuando salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Ella bajó la cabeza. -Siento haber sido tan mala-Ella le miró, y vio sus brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho, la toalla todavía colgando de su gran mano. -Tú ¿me azotaras? Yo quiero sentir tu castigo mientras comemos-

-Rosalie- Suspiró. Él se movió hacia el extremo de la cama antes que ella y se sentó -Ven aquí-

Impaciente, se levantó y luego se curvó sobre sus piernas. Él suavemente movió su pelo por encima de su hombro. Su índice se arrastró por su espalda antes de sujetarla con el brazo.

Ella cerró sus ojos. Era extraño. Nunca se había sentido tan protegida como cuando estaba sobre su regazo, su torso curvado ligeramente sobre ella, su antebrazo manteniéndola en su lugar.

Para su sorpresa, la toalla caliente se frotó sobre su coño y luego sobre el pliegue de su culo mientras él limpiaba su sexo. El tejido golpeó la madera con un golpe húmedo. Su mano frotándola tiernamente por la espalda.

_Sí, sí, por favor_, suplicó en silencio.

-Ningún movimiento. No te retuerzas.-Ordenó.

Rosalie suspiró de placer mientras su mano se conectaba con su culo, y dolor de placer se disparó en su interior. _Perfecto_

* * *

><p><em>olaaa de nuevo <em>

_les gusto el capi? esperemos que si jeje _

_les digo ya casi entramos a la escuela regresamos de vacasiones de semana santa_

_y yo no quiero volver me da flojerita_

_pero en fin planeo terminar la historia para el domingo si superamos los 15 reviews_

_ya que quedan ... mm creo que dos capitulos ..._

_diganme si les esta gustando la historia... si no les gusta.. o lo que quieran :D_

_y quiero agradecerlea esas lindas personitas que me dejan sus comentarios me hacen el dia :D_

_ahora si me voy _

_nos vemoss_

**_Dreamy Cullen _**


	7. sassafras

_sextoo capi dolo falta uno mas para el final nooooo... hjajhajhhja en fin espero les gustee :)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Brynn Paulin yo solo uno los dos... ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 6<em>**

-Estás inquieta.- Rosalie llevaba una de sus largas camisas a pesar de que él estaba desnudo, pero Emmett sabía que su culo estaba desnudo sobre la madera de la silla de la cocina.

-Oh, lo siento...- De inmediato se quedó quieta, y él la observó.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó.

Ella se movió un poco. -Sí, estoy bien.-

Señor, no la habría nalgado tan fuerte. Sabía que todavía estaría sensible por la flagelación. No se lo habría hecho si ella no lo hubiera pedido tan amablemente. No podía pensar en una mujer que sería mas perfecta para él en el BDSM, con un poco de dolor, se contorsionó.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de mantenerla en su vida. Por supuesto, había que dejar de ser un dulce-culo y revelarle su identidad. No podía ser el Merodeador Enmascarado para siempre. Estuvo a punto de resoplar pensando en ello... El Sr. y la Sra. Merodeador se complacen en anunciar el nacimiento de su primer hijo, bebé Merodeador.

Sí, tenía que encajar.

¡Espera! ¿Estaba pensando en los niños? Su madre siempre le dijo que sabría quien sería su mujer cuando comenzara a pensar en los niños y en el futuro. Bueno, hizo un lío de esto.

-Tengo crema para frotarte- ofreció.

Ella negó con la cabeza y empujó hacia atrás su plato de comida.

-Estoy bien. En realidad, estoy empezando a estar, hum, un poco, excitada. Y todavía tengo hambre, créelo o no. En realidad todo este ejercicio de hoy me dejó rendida-

No había sido sólo sexo. Después del almuerzo, a sabiendas de que no se encontrarían con nadie, la llevó a un largo paseo por el lago. Hablaron más acerca de sus vidas, pero había mantenido al margen su nombre y qué tipo de negocio tenía.

-Hay dos piezas más del pastel de queso- ofreció. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para aprender las debilidades que tenía. A Rosalie le encantaba el pastel de queso. De hecho, no podía recordar a nadie más que conociera que le gustara más.

-Mmm, suena bien. Supongo que podría compartir una de ellas contigo, si también quieres- bromeó.

-Tal vez un bocado, pero hay otras cosas que prefiero morder-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Rosalie

-Tal vez te lo muestre dentro de un rato.-Se levantó para obtener su postre antes de empezar mordisquear el interior de sus muslos. Sus bromas, el sonido de su voz, el deseo en su mirada, todo eso hizo despertar su cuerpo. Después de su sesión anterior, sin embargo, se había prometido a sí mismo no tener más sexo hasta la noche. Quería conocerla más que en el sentido bíblico.

Sabía que le gustaban las esposas, ser amarrada, las nalgadas, la sumisión... y sabía que a él le gustaba también, desde un enfoque dominante. A ambos les gustaba escalar rocas, la misma música, y se atrevería a decir, el pastel de queso.

De eso podría decir, que tenían los mismos valores un montón que había observado en los últimos meses, mientras secretamente la codiciaba.

Hablaron sobre sus familias. Cómo su madre había muerto cuando era una niña y cómo su padre se había desvanecido. Desapareciendo cuando tenía veintidós años. No fue sino hasta meses después que descubrió que se había unido a un monasterio.

No estaba amargada por su ascendencia y cómo su vida había estado lejos de ser perfecta.

Era enérgica y decidida a hacer la vida más buena para los demás. Era la razón por la que se había convertido en una enfermera. Era por eso que ella era perfecta para él.

-¿Quieres ver una película mientras comemos el postre?- le preguntó, llevando el pastel a la mesa.

-Claro. No me siento muy secuestrada, ya sabes-

-¿Quieres que te ate y te meta en un armario?-

Sus ojos se le iluminaron, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Por los cielos, era depravada. Las cosas que podrían explorar en algún momento dado...

-No, creo que voy a pasar. Tal vez en otro momento- se rió ella. -No necesito sentirme secuestrada de todos modos. Creo que estaba buscando otra cosa, pero no lo sabía.-

Dominación. Sumisión. No necesitaba decirlo.

Tal vez no era demasiado pronto para comenzar su próxima escena. Cogió un pequeño recipiente de plástico de la nevera, después su propio pastel de queso y se fue a la cocina.

En la sala de estar, puso un DVD de un programa de televisión del que habían hablado y que a ambos le gustaba.

No estarían mirando durante mucho más tiempo de lo que les tomara comerse el postre de todos modos. Aunque el sofá era lo suficientemente grande para cuatro personas, se sentaron en silencio, hombro con hombro, mientras miraban la interacción ocurrida en la pantalla entre los dos actores principales. Emmett no podía creer lo ansioso que estaba por dar el siguiente paso de su juego.

Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, tomó su plato. Juntando la porcelana y los cubiertos ruidosamente en la mesa de café cuando los dejo. Rosalie miró interrogativamente mientras él se ponía de pie.

-Quítate la camisa-

-Sí, Amo- respondió ella y rápidamente quitándosela, al darse cuenta que estaban en una escena. Por su tono, esto podía ser uno intenso.

-Separa las piernas- ordenó.

Ella obedeció. Él no dijo una palabra, sólo alcanzó el contenedor de plástico. La liberación del aire al abrir la tapa atravesó la sala silenciosa. Miraba con curiosidad mientras quitaba una pieza pequeña, triangular de dos pulgadas. Esa misma curiosidad multiplicada por diez mientras se ponía de rodillas entre sus las piernas. Con cuidado, él la abrió y apretó el objeto frío contra su clítoris y su apertura. Luego apretó los pliegues cerrados mientras se levantaba.

-Junta las piernas-

El frío fue dando paso a la sensación de hormigueo, encendiendo su excitación, pero se las arregló para obedientemente presionar los muslos cerrándolos. La volvió a su lado se sentó para que ella se recostara en el largo sofá con su la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

-Cruza los tobillos- le dijo. -Los quiero listos y firmes-

Mordiéndose los labios, volvió a obedecer.

-Cruza los brazos detras de tu espalda. Inmediatamente- le espetó cuando ella dudó.

¿Se daba cuenta él de lo mucho que disfrutaba sus órdenes? Rudo. Con sus frías ordenes a su alrededor, casi sentía como si estuvieran de nuevo en el escenario de secuestro. Casi... pero no del todo. Tal vez era una tontería, pero confiaba demasiado en él, para tener miedo ahora.

Le oyó hurgar en el cajón de la mesita de café. Un momento después, trajo una seda para vendarle los ojos.

-Quiero que sientas todo-

Ya estaba sintiendo mucho. Todo lo que fuera que le había puesto le creaba un cosquilleo en todo su coño, y mientras fue puesta en la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que era muy intenso, que casi quemaba. Y cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte.

-Quédate quieta- le ordenó cuando comenzó a moverse.

-No puedo...-

-Lo harás-

-¡Es muy fuerte!-

-¿Te duele?- Preguntó

-No-

-Entonces quédate quieta.-

Las lágrimas le pincharon mientras la intensidad de la sensación le causaba temblores. La tensión en espiral en su vientre. Necesitaba correrse desesperadamente, pero la pieza de lo que fuera que era no la llevaría allí.

-¿Qué... qué fue lo que me pusiste?-

-Nada perjudicial. Un pedazo de jengibre fresco que saque de la raíz. Un antiguo juguete sexual. ¿Te gusta?-

-Oh, Dios mío...-

-Umm, voy a tomar eso como un sí- dijo mientras retorcía un pezón. Fieras sensaciones asaltaban su centro, desde dos direcciones mientras le pellizcaba y tiraba de sus puntas, aprovechando los jadeos de placer-dolor de ella. La crema inundaba su canal, pero no hizo nada para aliviar el tormento del jengibre.

De repente, la tortura del pezón terminó, y lo escuchó una vez más, buscando a tientas en el cajón.

Oh, por favor, ¿ahora qué? se preguntó. Su conciencia se quedó en el borde de un enfoque nítido y el calor de un espacio difuso donde sólo había placer.

-Quédate conmigo- murmuró. -Puedo decir por tu respiración que estás a punto de salir de mi zona.-

-Bueno- logró decir.

-Quédate totalmente quieta- le ordenó. -El movimiento será castigado y no con nalgadas-

Se quedó sin aliento mientras plumas rozaban sobre su pecho. Ella apretó los dientes para evitar estremecerse ante el ligero toque. Se arremolinó en un pezón y luego en el otro antes de recorrer su vientre, después por encima de su coño. Él le rozó la parte superior del muslo dirigiendo los filamentos hasta sus brazos. Le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, la mandíbula, el oído antes de regresar a sus pechos.

Las sensaciones eran casi demasiado para soportarlas. Un pequeño grito se le escapó, y sus dedos se clavaron en sus antebrazos que estaban cruzados a su espalda. Se alegró de que él no pudiera ver el movimientos convulsivo de como los retorcía. Quería obedecerle.

Ese espacio difuso la noqueo, y mientras más luchaba para quedarse quieta más fuerte era la presión.

Tal vez, nuevamente, volvió a detectar su "problema", le sorprendió tirando de su pezón. Dejó de lado las plumas y regresó para raspar suavemente con las uñas el costado de su pecho. Después de unos pocos momentos, se alejo del lado de ella. Aunque no podía verlo, lo sintió arrodillarse a su lado. Gimió cuando su boca se apoderó del pezón más cercano a él. Llevando su tenso pico en su caverna oscura, agitándolo con su lengua, empujándolo, raspando los bordes con los dientes.

A pesar de su orden de quedarse quieta, arqueó su espalda, alimentándose de su monte con sus hambrientas succiones.

La tortura sensorial la había existido, pero ahora su coño se inundaba para su íntima posesión.

Lo sintió arrancar el jengibre, luego la bajó a horcajadas a sus muslos.

-Mueve hacia arriba y sácate la venda de los ojos- dijo. -No quiero que accidentalmente el jengibre llegue a tus ojos-

Parpadeó cuando la luz de la lámpara inundó su visión. Cuando se despejó, lo encontró mirando sus brazos. Suavemente, levantó uno y le pasó el pulgar sobre la huella de sus dedos.

-Te has hecho daño-

-Estoy bien- murmuró. -Sólo trataba de mantenerme quieta-

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Tiernamente, besó cada brazo. Luego juntó sus caderas, llevándola hasta su polla. Rosalie gimió cuando su amplia circunferencia la separó, y dejándose caer sobre él.

Llegó tan profundo, estaba tan llena. Le encantaba estar frente a él, tan cerca. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su pecho luego alrededor de su cuello mientras movía sus caderas.

-Se siente increíble- suspiró ella. Aferrándose a él para mantener el equilibrio, arqueó la espalda. Estaba increíblemente libre en sus brazos, como inclinándose hacia atrás en un columpio mientras volaba por los aires. Con él, podía volar.

Sus manos la sostenían mientras ella se inclinada hacia atrás y giraba. Se inclinó sobre su seno, otra vez llevando su pezón profundamente a su boca.

-Sí- susurró ella.-Oh Dios, me encanta esto.-Ya se sentía al borde de la explosión.

Se enderezó, montándolo en serio, y llevando sus labios a los suyos. Bombeaba en ella, su pubis rozaba su clítoris en un placer tan perfecto.

-Se llama la posición de pilar, en el Kama Sutra- jadeó el momento que intentó respirar. -Conozco un montón de posiciones del Kama Sutra... tiene consejos BDSM en el, ya sabes, no siempre es llamado así.-

-Yo no lo sabía- Pero sabía que le gustaba esta posición y quería aprender más. ¿Podría él enseñarle?

Su coño se apretó ante la idea de ser su alumna dispuesta. Sus vientres se frotaban mientras se movían juntos.

-Rosalie- jadeó, tirando de su rostro en el cuello. La besó en el hombro luego ligeramente arrastró los dientes sobre su carne expuesta.

Amando su nombre en sus labios, y por un momento, deseó poder responderle con el suyo. El pensamiento fue fugaz mientras los músculos de su vientre de repente se absorbieron, comenzando una cascada de contracciones a través de ella, el más fuerte en su vaina.

La llevó al suelo y la folló con fuerza, directo al orgasmo hasta que se puso rígido por encima de ella y gritó su liberación.

-Sí,- exclamó cuando su esperma caliente se derramó en ella. Saciada y completa, sonrió. ¿Cómo había llegado a tener tanta suerte?

Finalmente, se hundió en esa bruma embriagadora que la había llamado con tanta insistencia. Etérea y libre, flotaba mientras lejanamente se daba cuenta que él la arropaba y cubriendo a ambos con un afgano. Tenía los brazos apretados alrededor de ella y estaba a salvo y segura y no más sola.

Se debía haber dormido en los brazos de su amante porque ella se sorprendió de pronto por el estridente ritmo de Barbie Girl, y que parecía venir de su teléfono.

Estaban en la cama, y no recordaba cómo llegó ahí.

-¿Es mi teléfono?-Preguntó ella mientras él se reía entre dientes.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Barbie Girl? ¿En serio?-

-Es el tono de la llamada de mi mejor amiga. Probablemente volviéndose loca. Se suponía que me llamaría anoche estoy siempre ahí. Y hoy íbamos a conducir por el estado para ir la Feria de Ren. Lo olvidé totalmente. Será mejor que la llame, ¿puedo llamarla?- Cuando le llegó por un momento la verdad, que él la había secuestrado.

Tal vez no estuviera permitido...

La estudió, y ella sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo. La había secuestrado. ¿Podría confiar en ella? ¿Estaba a punto de hacer sonar un silbato en él?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero asintió. -Tu cartera se encuentra en el primer cajón de la cómoda-

Ella se inclinó y le besó. Quería decirle que no se preocupara. Había aceptado esto.

Pero las acciones hablaban más fuerte, y ella decidió que se lo mostraría en su lugar. Y tal vez, tal vez, por fin le diría su nombre.

Mira ya había dejado un mensaje en el momento en que Rosalie cogió el teléfono, por lo que marcó el correo de voz para recuperarlo.

-Rosalie, ¿dónde estás? Estoy muy preocupada. Tu coche esta en el garaje del estacionamiento, pero no hay rastros de ti. Necesito saber de ti, o llamaré a la policía-

Rosalie desconectó el mensaje con pánico. Tenía que llamar a Alice antes de que hiciera algo apresurado como realmente llamar a las autoridades. Eso sería un desastre.

-¿Hola?- Respondió Alice con ansiedad. -¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?-

-Cálmate. Estoy bien- la tranquilizó Rosalie. Se volvió y miró a su amante que se reclinada más bien tenso en la cama, mirándola. Le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy... bueno, estoy con un chico. Estamos como en un tipo de fin de semana libre solos en el mundo. Es hermoso aquí-

-¡Que! ¿Quién?-

-Te lo contaré el lunes, cuando tomamos el café. Lo prometo.-

-¡Rosalie, espera!-

Rosalie colgó el teléfono y luego lo apagó. Con suerte, le había dicho a Alice lo suficiente para calmarla, pero tendría mucho que explicarle la noche del lunes. Tiró el teléfono en su bolsa luego se volvió hacia el magnífico hombre que estaba esperándola en la cama.

Abrió el cajón detrás de ella y se quedó mirándolo. Pensar en el lunes la hizo pensar en lo que sucedería en algún momento mañana por la noche. Él había prometido que volvería su casa por la mañana.

-Dime tu nombre- dijo.

Se detuvo, y vio el cálculo en sus ojos de nuevo. –Amo-, finalmente respondió.

Torciendo el dedo la llamo. -Ven aquí-

Ella dio un suspiro, descontenta, pero sin embargo fue. -Sí, Amo- respondió ella a través de los dientes apretados. Le dio unas palmaditas en el colchón, y se sentó a su lado.

-Mi nombre no importa en este momento- le dijo. -No es para este fin de semana. No para este juego-

La realidad se cerraba alrededor de su corazón, aplastando la esperanza que había echado raíces ahí. Este fin de semana era, y sería un juego.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero seguir sin saberlo?- Exigió.

Sus dedos trazaron su brazo y la piel de gallina se plantó en su carne. ¿cómo quería a este hombre, con nombre o no. No era justo para su cuerpo hacerle esto a ella.

-Entonces, di tu palabra de seguridad- le dijo.

Las lágrimas le pinchaban los ojos, una gota salada rodó por sus mejillas. No quería ser un juego o una escena o un juguete, y había sido una estúpida al permitirlo en primer lugar. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que él se enamoraría de ella después de un fin de semana de sexo caliente y sumisión?

Sus manos se empuñaron en su regazo.

-Sassafras-

Emmett pensó que su corazón podría detenerse cuando ella lanzó su farol y escuchó la horrible, inocua, pero oh-tan poderosa palabra salir de su boca. Él asintió temblorosamente cuando la realidad se cerró sobre él. Quería quedársela para siempre. Él nunca iba a encontrar otra mujer que le tocara el fondo de su alma. Nunca iba a encontrar a alguien tan perfecta para él.

Se apoyó sobre el codo, la atrajo hacia abajo para un último beso, para saborear su dulce boca antes de su último adiós. Sus labios se separaron en un sollozo, y lo encontró, poniendo todo de sí misma en el acoplamiento de sus bocas.

Sus pechos se presionaron con el de él mientras sus brazos se envolvían apretadamente alrededor de él.

El beso terminó demasiado pronto. Él se reclino de espaldas, mirando sus hermosos ojos azules, consumidos en la pasión que nunca volvería a ver. Tenía la garganta apretada, casi demasiado apretada para hablar.

-Tu deseo se hizo realidad- dijo con voz áspera. -Ser secuestrada. Tener una seducción forzada. Espero que siempre recuerdes esto con cariño. Yo lo haré. Siempre te voy a desear y recordaré siempre esto. Te llevaré a casa.-

-¡No!- Le rogó. -Yo sólo quería... Dime quién eres. Por favor... ¡No! Por favor- le rogó cuando sus dedos encontraron el punto de presión en su cuello. Tenía que ser de corazón frío. No podía dar cabida a sus súplicas. Le había dicho cómo terminaría, y había hecho una promesa. Su honor no le permitía actuar de manera diferente.

Había sido un idiota, y ella terminó de deslizar sus dedos.

-Te amo- le susurró antes de que su mundo se volviera negro. Luego se dedicó a hacer lo que había que hacer para volver a su casa y mantenerla noqueada hasta llegar allí. Más tarde, se golpearía a sí mismo por haberlo estropeado todo aquí. Para siempre, sin ella estaba pareciendo un terrible, largo y horrible tiempo.

* * *

><p>huyy ke dicen les gusto este capi?<p>

io no iba a subir nuevo kapitulo asta que llegara a los 15 reviews

pero nada que llegamos :( y aun asi aki se los dejo

veremos si esta vess podemoss llegar a los 20 reviews jaja

i muchass graciass a kieness me dejaron su review el capitulo anterior

bueno me voy el siguiente ya es el ultimocapitulo

y les cuento estoy adaptando otra historia que tan pronto termine esta veran de que se trata

aora sii

byeeee kuidense

**Dreamy Cullen **


	8. Regreso y Final

_Lose no tengo perdon por no actualizar pero me fui de vacasiones a la playa.. de echo a un congreso pero estubieron geniales una semana de vacasiones en la playa es lo mejor.. y al regresar examenes en la escuela porlo que ya no pude actualizar .. pero ise lo posible aora en este puente y aqui tienen el ultimo capi de esta historiaa... espero que les guste_

__**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos son Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Brynn Paulin yo solo uno los dos... ;)__

* * *

><p>Rosalie se sentó estoicamente a la mesa de la cafetería, revolviendo su edulcorante artificial en el café. En realidad, pasó largo rato disolviéndolo y mezclándolo. Estaba profundamente absorta para que le importase. El fin de semana la asombró. Principalmente, su estupidez y la naturaleza testaruda que la había obligado a decir la palabra de seguridad. ¿Por qué no había permanecido en silencio? ¿Cumpliendo con sus deseos?<p>

Sacó la cucharilla del café y la dejó caer sobre la mesa antes de empezar a llorar otra vez, como lo había hecho durante el domingo y la mayor parte del día de hoy. Las lágrimas apenas habían dejado de caer desde que se había despertado, completamente vestida y sola en su propia cama. Sola en su apartamento. Sola, sola, sola Era como una triste constante, un eco en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y nunca se iba sin importar lo que hiciese.

Sin embargo, la dejaba enferma, incapaz de enfrentarse a la gente. Sólo el conocimiento de que Alice habría llamado a la policía si no hubiese aparecido, había arrastrado a Rosalie a su reunión regular.

Casi regular. Por lo general, Rosalie solo tomaba café. Levantó su tenedor y pinchó su inusual adicción. Pastel de queso Oreo.

-¿Tarta de queso, Rosalie? ¿En serio? ¿Es el Apocalipsis?-Alice se echó a reír.

Rose se encogió de hombros. -Necesito ganar unas cuantas libras-

-¡Gloria, Aleluya! Ya era hora de que lo notaras. ¿Qué ha ocurrido para causar esta revelación?-

-Nada-

-Sé que algo pasó. Desapareciste todo el fin de semana; y parece como si se hubiese muerto tu mejor amigo y yo estoy viva y bien. Algo pasó-

-Si- Rosalie suspiró. -Conocí a un chico. Fue intenso. Y tan improbable como es, creo que lo quiero, también, pero dudo que le vuelva a ver- Su corazón fue casi arrancado al decir las palabras. Ella iba a encontrarle. De alguna manera. Él se preocupaba por ella se lo había oído decir antes de perder totalmente la consciencia. Al menos, creyó haberle oído decir _Te amo_.

-Oh, cariño- murmuró Alice. Rosalie desvió la mirada, incapaz de aguantar la simpatía en los ojos de su amiga.

-Solo fue una cita de fin de semana salvaje, supongo. Sexo discreto y un montón de recuerdos. Nunca lo olvidaré-. Ella dio una risa acuosa mientras el calor ruborizaba su cara. -Pero me doy cuenta de que necesito comer mas y explorar mas-

-¿Explorar cómo?-

Una muy buena pregunta. -No lo se. Tal vez echar un vistazo a ese lugar, La Mazmorra-Tal vez alguien allí supiese algo de su amante. Mejor, tal vez lo viese allí. Ella no podía imaginar que estaba tratando de encontrarle solo con una descripción. Las miradas compasivas serían terribles.

-Oh ese tipo de sexo discreto-. Dijo Alice en voz baja, con comprensión y asombro en su voz.

-¿Has estado allí?- Se aventuró Rosalie, estudiando a su amiga y meditando sobre esta nueva faceta.

Si Alice hubiese estado en '_La Mazmorra_‛, había escondido muy bien su secreto. Pero tal vez podría ayudarla.

Alice se movió en su silla, y agitó su café con una pequeña sonrisa que hablaba de entrañables recuerdos. -Un par de veces. Sólo material muy ligero. No estoy en los juegos de duros azotes que hay por allí-. Ella dio una media sonrisa. -Ni tengo intención-. Añadió cuando su móvil sonó avisando de un mensaje de texto. Ella suspiró. -Maldición. Hay una emergencia en la escuela. Me tengo que ir-.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su amiga marcharse. Había un montón de situaciones de emergencia en la escuela donde enseñaba últimamente. Rose se preguntó si no habría mucho más de lo que podía ver en sus ojos.

Tomó otro bocado de su pastel de queso, saboreándolo y pensando sobre el fin de semana. Un hombre que quería que comiese. Eso por si solo era sexy. Pero todos los juegos

Su sangre se enfrió al pensarlo una vez más. Un juego. Era solo un juego. La forma en que él la tocó.

Se estremeció cuando un par de grandes manos cayeron sobre sus hombros.

-Coge tu bolso, ponte en pie y dirígete a la puerta de tu coche. No me mires- dijo una voz familiar en su oído.

Una de las manos la soltó, y ella se tomó otro bocado, fingiendo desinterés. Él no se iba a ir de allí sin ella, pero maldita sea, ella había estado llorando durante dos días seguidos. Como castigo podría irse, pero era insostenible. Además, necesitaba saber que esto era importante también para él.

-Rosalie- dijo, su voz mezclada con una advertencia. -Por mucho que me alegre de que por fin estés comiendo-

-Me abandonaste-.

Su aliento le rozó la oreja cuando se inclinó. -Dijiste la palabra segura. Te prometí que te llevaría a casa si la decías. Aunque no quisiese, tenía que mantener mi palabra-.

-Eso no era lo que yo quería-

-Entonces haz lo que te he dicho-.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, y regresó con una sonrisa. Lentamente, dejó el tenedor, cogió sus cosas y se levantó. La mano no la dejó mientras caminaban, y de alguna manera eso la tranquilizaba.

Su coche estaba en una de los aparcamientos más alejados. Miró sus reflejos en la ventanilla, pero todo lo que vio de él fue un sombrero. Frustrada, abrió la puerta del pasajero. Así que ella no podía verlo y _aun_no sabía su nombre. Solo estar cerca de él tenía que ser suficiente de momento. Conocía las cosas realmente importantes. Amaba a su familia, fue fiel a su palabra, se preocupaba por ella y estaba atento a sus necesidades. Supo como dominar y cubrir sus propias necesidades con ella. Le gustaba dar nalgadas y azotes, pero no era un sádico insensible. Quería su seguridad y confianza. Quería que ella le desease por _sí_mismo.

Ella podía darle eso.

Él le puso las manos sobre el marco de la puerta mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Te he echado de menos, amor-

Ella tembló cuando él encontró el punto especial que enviaba fuego corriendo a través de ella.

-Tenía miedo de no volver a verte-.

-¿_Quieres verme_? ¿Sin la máscara? ¿O es el atractivo del captor anónimo lo que quieres? Quieres que me aleje para siempre y te deje-

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- Le interrumpió. -¿Es todo un juego para ti? ¿Una gran escena?-

Un brazo apretó alrededor de su cintura, y él presionó la cara detrás de su cabeza. Por primera vez, le sintió temblar por su reacción.

-No, Dios, no- dijo con voz áspera. -Quiero mucho más que juegos sexuales. Si, espero tu sumisión, pero no, no es un juego para mí. Es mi vida. La vida que quiero contigo-.

-¿Quieres hacerte cargo de mi vida?- Preguntó ella sin saber si podría vivir ese estilo de vida veinticuatro horas al día.

-No, quiero que seas la mujer fuerte que eres y sumisa cuando tengamos sexo, dentro y fuera del dormitorio. Por supuesto, tengo tendencia a ser dominante también el resto del tiempo-

-Pelearemos-, concluyó ella.

-Probablemente. Pero haremos las paces. Y te azotaré-

Su coño se humedeció con cada palabra dominante gruñida que él expresó. Ella gimió, mientras en la privacidad de su posición contra el Tracker, él deslizó su mano dentro de ella frotando sus bragas. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra él, con los ojos cerrados mientras la acariciaba. Los dedos trabajaron su clítoris hasta que sus piernas se estremecieron con su inminente liberación.

-Sí, quiero verte- suspiró ella. Quería sentir sus manos sobre ella siempre. -Quiero reconocerte cuando te vea cruzar la calle, caminando por la acera hacia mí, azotandome follandome-

Dos gruesos dedos se metieron dentro de ella, su áspero pulgar sobre su centro.

-¡Oh, Dios!- se ahogó, mientras mordía su labio para no gritar su liberación.

-No, ¡Oh, Emmett!- murmuró él. -Nena, me encanta como te deshaces entre mis brazos-

-A mí también- admitió. No había nada como su grande y musculoso cuerpo abrazándola mientras se derretía.

-Te voy a vendar los ojos. ¿Confías en mi lo suficiente para dar un paseo?-

-Si- No había duda. Ella confiaba en él con su cuerpo; confiaba en él con su vida. Definitivamente confiaba en él con su corazón. Él ya lo tenía.

Ella se detuvo cuando le puso la tela sobre los ojos, luego permitió que la ayudara a meterse en el vehículo y sujetar el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Tus llaves?- Preguntó cuando se puso tras el volante. -¿Puedo sacarlas de tu bolso?-

-Deberían estar en el bolsillo delantero-. Casi se echó a reír. Él no había preguntado si podía meter las manos en sus pantalones pero si le preguntaba si podía meterlas en su bolso. La dicotomía era algo a lo que probablemente tendría que acostumbrarse. Él era una mezcla extraña de exigencia y cortesía. _Tuvo_que sonreír por ello. Cada parte de él la aceleraba, y no lo cambiaría.

-Tu nombre es Emmet- dijo ella, finalmente dándose cuenta de que él se lo había dicho, mientras se iban.

-Emmett Cullen. Soy el dueño de _'La Mazmorra'-_

-Oh, wow- No le extrañaba que supiese tanto sobre ese estilo de vida.

-¿Estas cambiando de idea?-

-No Absolutamente no. ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi fantasía?-.

-Hago mis libros de contabilidad en la cafetería, los lunes y jueves a la tarde. Cerca de las cinco y media-. Hizo una pausa dejando que su revelación profundizase. -Me siento junto a la pared del fondo-

-Con camisa blanca abotonada y gorra de béisbol roja-interrumpió ella.

-Bingo-

-Soy una idiota. Debería haberme dado cuenta-

Él la acarició por encima del muslo, luego atrapó sus dedos y se los apretó.

-Pensaste que no podía escuchar por los auriculares. Apago la música, pero los llevo para evitar que la gente hable conmigo mientras trabajo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo feliz que fui al saber que podía cumplir tu fantasía?-

Se sintió complacida por que él la escuchara a pesar de la vergüenza de saber que lo _había sido_escuchada.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó.

-A la casa del lago. A unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de distancia-

-¿Y no puedo ver el camino?-

-No esta vez. Tengo planes-.

Su vientre revoloteó. Planes. Le encantaban los planes de Emmett. Hasta ahora, le habían gustado mucho. -¿Vas a menudo?- preguntó. -¿Al lago?-

-Cada noche- rió entre dientes. -Es donde vivo. Es donde me gustaría que vivamos, pero podemos hablar de esto en unos meses-

_Nosotros…_El aleteo en su centro creció hasta ser un aluvión, y su respiración aumentó mientras la excitación la recorría.

-¿Demasiado rapido?- preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. A ciegas, alcanzó una de sus manos y la atrapó, llevándola a su muslo y manteniéndola ahí por el resto del viaje. Pronto, él redujo la velocidad y luego ella sintió que los llevaba por un camino rural. Minutos más tarde, sobre grava. Los árboles sombreaban el vehículo y ella supo que estaban acercando. Su coño se contrajo de anticipación cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del garaje. Emmett los metió dentro del recinto. Ella nunca oyó que la puerta se cerrase.

-Esclava- dijo él, indicando el comienzo de la escena mientras apagaba el Tracker.

-¿Si, Amo?-

-Quiero que te bajes, permanezcas junto al coche y luego te desnudes. Colócalas en el asiento y espérame. No te saques la venda-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, Amo- añadió en el último momento mientras se bajaba. Se quitó la ropa en unos momentos, después sintió sus manos sobre los brazos. Una cuerda gruesa envolvió sus muñecas, manteniéndolas juntas en su espalda, luego la levantó sobre el hombro.

Ella esperaba que la llevase a la casa, pero en cambio, una brisa fresca rozó su cuerpo cuando la llevó fuera. ¡_Desnuda!_

Bueno, no había nadie alrededor. ¿Qué importaba?

Su corazón latía alegremente en el pecho mientras se anticipaba a lo que él haría después.

La dejó sobre sus pies. Un momento después, ella se inclinó con el torso sobre sus extendidas piernas. Ella sospechaba que él estaba sentado en una gran piedra a la orilla del lago. Rápidamente, escondió su sonrisa contra su muslo. Cuando había visto por primera vez la roca, imaginó exactamente esa pose ella sobre sus rodillas, él administrándole su castigo.

Él frotó su trasero mientras chasqueaba la lengua. -Tantas cosas-

-Lo siento, Amo- murmuró ella, imaginando que era la respuesta adecuada. _Si, si, aprisa_, no parecía muy apropiado.

-Demasiado tarde para eso- él suspiró como si se lo pensase, pero los dos sabían que esto era exactamente lo que querían. -Usar la palabra de seguridad para manipularme. Negar a tu Amo el placer de tu presencia. Desobedecer mi orden en la cafetería-

-Lo hice- argumentó.

-Ser una bocazas- él chasqueó la lengua nuevamente. -¿Qué puede hacer un Amo?-

-Tienes razón, debo ser castigada- Reconoció ella.

-Ansiosa, ¿no?- Él se rió, deslizando sus los dedos por los pliegues de su culo. -Dios, me encanta que adores esto-

-Si- gimió ella mientras sus dedos empujaban más profundo provocándola.

-Quiero oír tus gritos haciendo eco en el agua- le dijo dándole a su clítoris un ligero pellizco.

Ella gimió y se retorció en su regazo.

Su brazo la rodeaba. -Quédate quieta. No quiero que acabes arañada, amor-

Sujetándola en su lugar, bajó la mano a su trasero, y su grito de sorpresa hizo eco en el lago, tal y como él quería.

-Por la manipulación- gruñó mientras la mano golpeaba varias veces su culo. El fuego la atravesó en cascada, construyendo y construyendo bajo la relación de su mano en ella. -Por la negativa y por ser una bocazas- continuó.

-Amo- exclamó ella, su voz llegaba en olas tranquilas. -Por favor. Lo siento-.

Pero ella no lo hacía realmente. El fuego era como lava que fluía en su coño y su clítoris palpitaba necesitando calor. Su excitación hacía estragos a la vez que los azotes continuaban, y crecía firmemente.

-Y especialmente por negarme-. Dijo ásperamente, su voz como un estruendo severo. Su mano cayó duramente en su culo varias veces más y luego se detuvo. En silencio, la dejó sobre sus pies, de espaldas a él. Ella sabía que le estaba mirando fijamente el trasero castigado. Enderezando los hombros se quedó ante él, su cabeza inclinada, y sus pies separados, en lo que sabía era una posición de esclavo. Distraídamente, se preguntó si se vería la marca de su mano en su trasero. Su culo ardía, pero le había dado un placer que no podía describir o explicar a alguien que no hubiese experimentado lo mismo.

-¿Te comportarás ahora?- le preguntó después de varios minutos.

_Probablemente no_. -Si, Amo-.

-Gírate y arrodíllate ante mi-

Era torpe con las manos atadas detrás de ella, pero se las arregló para ponerse en la posición que él quería. Todo lo que quería era agradarle. En este momento, de todos modos. Ya que probablemente le irritaría mucho en el futuro, ya que a ella le gustaban las cosas a su manera, pero eso era normal entre dos personas que comparten el mismo espacio y ella tenía la intención de estar en su espacio personal a menudo.

Emmett le sacó la venda. Ella parpadeó hacia él, observando sus rasgos esculpidos, su cabello desordenado, sus ojos verdes Gracias a Dios, finalmente le estaba dejando ver su rostro, su hermoso rostro. Ella no quería ver aquella máscara otra vez.

Él buscó dentro de su bolsillo para a continuación sacar algo, luego se inclinó hacia adelante, sus codos sobre las rodillas. Lo que fuese que sacó del bolsillo permaneció en su puño cerrado. Y lo que fuera, sabía que era importante para su futuro. Su corazón tronó. No se atrevía a adivinar lo que era. No quería decepcionarse. Sin embargo, su corazón especulaba, y ella encerró las insistentes esperanzas sobre si podría ser un collar para ella. Sus labios se apretaron mientras luchaba contra las emociones que se amotinaban en su interior.

¿No era demasiado pronto? Pero él había dicho que quería que vivieran juntos dentro de unos meses

-Rosalie Hale- comenzó él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos confusos. -¿Quieres pertenecerme y permitirme ser tu Amo?-

Rápidamente ella sintió con la cabeza. Oh, Dios ¡había tenido razón! No iba a estropear este momento, no como el fiasco del nombre.

-¿Harás lo mejor para llegar a conocerme durante los próximos meses y someterte a mi?-

-Si-

Su mano se abrió, y los extremos de una ancha cadena de serpentina de oro cayó por ambos lados de su palma. Una piedra de corte cuadrado, casi del mismo tono que sus ojos, estaba colocada en el centro de la cadena, con un grueso lazo de oro drapeado bajo ella. Dos lazos más colgados a los lados de la piedra, a unas dos pulgadas de distancia.

El aliento de Rosalie se atragantó con la vista. Su marca para ella.

-¿Llevarás mi collar?- preguntó. -¿Como símbolo de mi posesión?-

Ella se arrodilló para quedar más cerca de él y deseó tener las manos libres para levantarse el pelo y permitirle ponérselo inmediatamente. -Si, Amo. Quiero. Te quiero-

-Gracias, Rosalie- susurró -Por confiar y entregarte a mi-

Mientras le puso el collar, el peso en su cuello se instaló en su alma. Bien. Muy bien. Y el sonido del cierre al hacer clic en su lugar, sonó como estar en casa. Y para siempre.

emmett la atrajo a su abrazo. Llegando a su espalda, aflojó la cuerda y esta cayó desatendida en el suelo entre sus pantorrillas. Rosalie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

-Te he echado de menos- dijo ella.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, amor- respondió. Ninguno de los dos reconoció que solo habían sido menos de dos días. Solo sabían que no querían estar separados de nuevo.

-Deberías secuestrarme con más frecuencia- se rió ella. -¿Con esta son dos, no?-

-Solo deseas mi perversión-

Ella sonrió. -Oh, quiero más que eso-

-¿Si?-

-Oh si, tu pastel de queso es brillante-

-¡Mocosa!- exclamó él, echándosela sobre el hombro y caminando hacia la casa. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos mientras avanzaban, luego la tiró sobre la cama. Se arrastró sobre ella atrapándola entre sus extremidades. -Te secuestraré y azotaré cada día si es lo que se necesita para tenerte-

Se necesitaría mucho menos que eso, y ambos lo sabían. Se había forjado entre ellos una conexión en los últimos días, una conexión que no se rompería fácilmente.

Rosalie miró en sus ojos, jugueteando. -Mientras podamos estar juntos, no necesito nada más. Sólo te necesito a ti-

Él asintió con la cabeza, con comprensión en sus ojos. -Y yo solo te quiero a ti-.

Ella tocó su collar que esperaba no quitarse nunca. -Me tienes. Mi captor. Mi Amo-. Suspiró dramáticamente. -Si solo alguien me follase-

Él gruñó y la besó en el cuello, capturando sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Su culo se frotó contra la manta mientras él se movía, y sonrió, recordando su perfecto dominio.

-Te quiero, Emmett. Susurró.

-Oh, amor- Él la besó con avidez y ella tuvo la sensación de que nunca tendría que dejar ir una fantasía sin cumplirse de nuevo.

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em>Les gusto? no les gusto? <em>

_dejenme sus reviews_

_ya estoy preparando otra historia de nuestros personajes favoritos _

_rosalie y emmett _

_y para los que estan leyendo la historia de nuestro pedazo de felicidad eterna _

_mañana actualizare que aun debo checar el capi :) _

_ahora si me voi a drmir _

_ kisses and hugs _

**_Dreamy Cullen _**


End file.
